


The Opening Act of Spring

by Finchyxpanic



Series: Daisy Chains [3]
Category: Tom Hiddleston AU - Fandom
Genre: Arguing, Attempt at Humor, Best Friends, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Love, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-08-24 04:50:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 41,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16633271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finchyxpanic/pseuds/Finchyxpanic
Summary: “Daisy this isn’t school, we’re all adults here. All my students call me Tom,” Tom chuckled, “In fact, I’m sure you are the only person who ever calls me Professor Hiddleston, and you know what that does to me, so if I were you, I’d be relieved my students don’t use that title.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So it's finally here. The long awaited sequel to Daisy Chains.  
> I'm still not sure how this is going to go down, but I'm finally in a place where I can focus on these two, and have a story mapped out for them.  
> Please enjoy.

“Can I help you?” An older lady with greying hair, tied into a neat bun sat behind a high, aged oak reception desk. She eyed Daisy with caution. She must have looked more than a little out of place, in her attire of high waisted skin-tight jeans, and a sleeveless white crop top, standing in the high arched entrance way to Pembroke college. Daisy let her eyes follow a group of young students as they passed by her, in a flurry of conversation. She frowned to herself and turned back to the reception desk, taking a few steps closer.

“Erm yeah, can you tell me where I might find Professor Hiddleston?” Daisy finally reached the desk and rested her elbows on the finely polished surface and looked over at the tight faced receptionist.

“Are you a student of his?” The woman asked, not taking her beady eyes off Daisy, as she tapped furiously at the keyboard in front of her. Daisy shot a look around a let out a little chuckle of disbelief. It was quite obvious she was not a student of this educational establishment. At the sound of Daisy’s laugh the woman abruptly stopped typing and her hand moved to hover over the telephone handset. Daisy realised very quickly this woman was preparing to call security.

“Sorry, no,” Daisy said quickly, “I’m his girlfriend.”

“I see,” The woman arched one eyebrow, and withdrew her hand, “And do you have clearance?”

“What?”

“Does Professor Hiddleston have you on his contacts for access clearance?” Daisy stepped back from the counter and let her arms drop to her sides. So much for surprising Tom, she hadn’t realised getting to him would be such a palaver.

“I dunno,” Daisy sighed and lifted her arm to run her fingers through her lose hair, feeling a little exasperated.

The uptight and extremely unhelpful receptionist was clearly feeling just as irate as Daisy. She let out an audible huff and rolled her eyes, “Name?”

“Oh… Daisy… Daisy Chiaramonti,” A nod and a few taps at the keyboard.

“ID?” Daisy jumped a little at the sudden request and instantly flipped open her satchel bag, she found her purse and pulled out her green provisional driving licence. She stepped back to the desk and slid the card to the woman who swiped it from her and looked over the card, eyed flitting back and forth from the card, to Daisy, and then to her computer screen. “Very well, Miss Chiaramonti,” She handed the card back and then lifted a tablet from the desk next to her, she tapped the screen and few times with a stylus and handed it over the counter to Daisy, “Please sign in here,” Daisy took the device and put a squiggle in the digital box on the screen, then handed it back. “You’ll find Professor Hiddleston in The Yamada Room in The Library. You’ll need to go through bag check, and then through the doors behind me, across the main courtyard to your left, if you go to the first floor, the room will be signposted.”

“Cheers,” Daisy nodded, but hesitated slightly, and glanced around. The place was bigger than she’d expected and busier, she noted as another group of students passed back through the security gate.

“Miss Chiaramonti…would you like a map?” The woman stood from her chair, her face softening as she unfolded a leaflet and took a pen from her desk, “So you are here, The Library is here,” She circled the building, and handed the leaflet to Daisy.

“Thank you,” Daisy felt herself relax a little, and offered a genuine smile, before taking off in the direction of the security scanner, and bored looking guard. Daisy hadn’t expected so much rig n’ roll just to access one place. “Hiya,” the security guard nodded at her, but didn’t flash a smile as she placed her bag on the table for a search and stepped through the walkthrough scanner. The man sifted through her bag quickly and handed it back.

The door on the other side of the building opened onto an expansive green courtyard, surrounded by buildings. It was old and architecturally beautiful, and very, very Tom. Daisy could see why he loved it here. After taking in her surroundings Daisy glanced down at her map and then across the green to the building which she worked out must be The Library.

Her appearance wouldn’t be a complete surprise to Tom. He knew she was visiting for the weekend. However, they had planned to meet at the bus station later in the day. Tom was normally in lessons until at least four o’clock, then some days he had office hours for his students. But it was Friday, and he’d told Daisy he never stayed past his lectures at the end of the week. Mainly because he was either travelling back to Glemsford to visit her and his Mum, or because Daisy was visiting him.

The past months had been a real learning curve for Daisy. Being with Tom, to Daisy felt natural and she was a better person for it. But they had very different lives and working around that had not come quite so easily. Tom was a busy man, with an important job. It took up hours of his time and even when they were together he could rarely relax completely. Daisy was used to dating men without responsibilities, men who had time for her.

When they had first met, Tom would lavish her with attention. But since he’d started his new job, Daisy played second fiddle to his students most of the time. She tried not to take it personally, she knew Tom adored her and the time they got together he made sure she knew how special she was to him. But they were lucky if they saw each other more than once a fortnight.

Fiona and Steve had taken a bit of persuasion to allow Daisy to take one weekend off work a month to travel to Cambridge and stay with Tom. They’d been seeing each other at least three months before she first caught the train with William to Cambridge and spent three nights with Tom in his lovely ground floor flat just outside the city centre. Tom did make an effort to visit Glemsford at least once a month also and more if he could. It wasn’t far to travel but the public transport route from Suffolk weren’t the easiest and Tom had opted not to buy his own car. He was adamant that he didn’t need one.

It had taken a while, and Daisy had done her best not to moan about how little she saw him. They’d made an agreement after all. But eventually they fell into a nice little routine, one that worked for both of them.

But now Daisy was about to try and change that and she was excited. She was excited to tell Tom her news and that was why she’d decided to come to the University and surprise Tom. She knew he’d be pleased, he would be proud of her. He’d also be excited to have her alone. Not that he didn’t love William, because he did, it was obvious to anyone who saw them all together that he had a deep affection for Daisy’s little boy. But it wasn’t often they got to spend much time together without a toddler or family nearby.

Daisy reached the building and the sign above the door confirmed she was in the right place. Inside another sign told her, as the receptionist had indicated, that she needed to go to the first floor. So she ascended the staircase to her left and headed down a long corridor, adorned with doors she assumed to smaller offices, or classrooms. Each solid oak door was situated several feet apart and had a wooden plaque adorned with the room name. The Yamada Room was the last door on the left. Daisy stopped sharp in front of it and knocked without wavering. Part of her wanted to stroll straight in, to add to the element of surprise, but she knew Tom might be busy and probably wouldn’t appreciate an unannounced intrusion at work.

“Come in,” The voice on the other side was muffled, but distinctly Tom’s. Daisy pushed down the old brass handle and entered the room, plastering her face with a big smile. A smile which immediately faltered when she took in the sight before her.

Daisy hadn’t really thought to what she might find on the other side of the door. She assumed it would be Tom’s office because that’s where she thought the receptionist was sending her. But thinking back, she’d asked where she could find him, not for directions to his office. What she hadn’t expected was the bright room in front of her, with windows adorning two of the four walls, and a large round table in the centre, surrounded by roughly ten individuals, all now looking at her curiously. Tom was on the far side, eyes wide with surprise, “Daisy…what are you doing here?”

“I erm…sorry this is where the woman on the desk said I could find you, I didn’t realise you’d still be teaching, I can go…” Daisy stepped back into the door way, ready to leave.

“No, no,” Tom said quickly, he shifted his chair back and moved to stand, “Is everything alright?”

“Of course, I just wanted…erm…” Daisy felt her cheeks heat up. She didn’t embarrass easy but the group of students now staring at her made her feel decidedly uneasy, “To surprise you,”

“Oh!” Tom gave her a warm smile, and sat back in his chair, “I’m sorry everyone, this is Daisy…my …girlfriend,” At his introduction, there was a soft murmur of acknowledgment amongst the students, but it didn’t deter their inquisitive gazes.

“I’ll go and grab a drink somewhere, call me when you’re done,” Again Daisy went to leave, but once more Tom stopped her.

“No, stay,” Tom urged her, “Please, there’s a spare seat, you’re welcome to join us. We’ll only be another half an hour or so. You guys don’t mind, do you?” There was a low hum of acceptance and some head nodding. “Sit down Daisy, we’ve been discussing What Maisie Knew – Henry James, have you read it?”

Daisy nodded, and stepped forward, she rounded the table until she got to an empty seat between two of Tom’s students. She pulled out the chair and chucked her bag beneath the table.

“Exams start in less than a fortnight, and this is one of the books this lot will be tested on. We’ve discussed it at length, but we are just going back over the themes. Please, if you have anything to contribute, I’m sure the class would be very interested. This is an open discussion, and they might find it helpful. Sometimes a new voice can bring to light areas which may have been overlooked.” Daisy nodded again, a little bubble of excitement forming in the pit of her stomach. She wasn’t sure if it was because she was being given an opportunity to sit in, and be involved in a literacy discussion, in a world class university with one of the most prestigious English Literature Degrees in the World. Or a more primal excitement, the base desire which was sparked from seeing Tom in his natural environment, doing what he did best, what he loved. Daisy bit her lip and avoided looking at him directly, “So, we’ve covered the theme of family, and abandonment quite intensively over our last session and the first half of this one, I completely agree with Danielle’s input on the theme of Home – Is it where the heart is? And just before Daisy joined us, Peter was giving us his thoughts on Youth as a theme, Maisie is extremely grown up for her age, her parents talk to her like she’s an adult, and Mrs Wix is the only character who treats her like the child she really is. This is a really important and something you should definitely be discussing. Think about how James is sensitive to the vulnerability of young people. Following these themes will get you through any paper but can anyone think of another theme which James draws on quite a lot throughout the book? Something which doesn’t seem relevant perhaps in its absence, but therefore makes it more so…” Tom trailed off, realising he was rambling slightly. Daisy let her eyes roam around the room, noticing that it wasn’t just her who looked at Tom in awe. His students were enrapt. He wasn’t telling them anything they didn’t already know, it was a recap. But his delivery just seemed to draw you in.

There was a moment of quiet shuffling as the group of students leafed through their notepads and noted texts, frantically trying to come up with a contribution to the discussion.

“Well… oh!” Daisy’s voice cut through the silence loudly, as she went to speak, but suddenly remembered herself and held her hand up.

“We don’t stand on ceremony here Daisy, do you have some thoughts?” Daisy could see Tom’s eyes sparkling with excitement. Of course, she had some thoughts, she always had some thoughts. She knew that Tom knew whatever she was about to come out with would be good.

“Yeah… you didn’t mention it, so I guess no one’s talked about Education? Maisie doesn’t go to school, does she? But it’s talked about a lot, they discuss sending her to school, but decide against it. She’s a smart girl though…I quite like that Henry James is suggesting a formal education isn’t nessisary and Maisie learns everything she needs from experience. But also, and I suppose it would be a matter of opinion. But I think James wants the reader to think that Mrs Wix, a governess with no education herself, is a better teacher to Maisie than her very well-educated parents. She learns the most important lessons from Mrs Wix. But also, it combines with the themes of family and abandonment, because her parents don’t actually care enough to put her into school. They keep talking about it, but it doesn’t happen. It’s irresponsible and…yeah…” Daisy trailed off, fully aware that everyone was staring at her.  

Tom had come quite accustomed to reading Daisy’s expressions over the past months that they’d been seeing each other. He’d been surprised that she’d spoken up without any encouragement, or that she’d stayed at all. But the unexpected opportunity to get Daisy involved in a real group discussion of this nature was too good an opportunity to pass up.

“Well noted Daisy,” Tom nodded, and coughed to clear his throat. It wasn’t anywhere near the level of praise he wanted to bestow upon his clever girlfriend, but he had to remain professional in the presence of his students. “I wish we had longer to discuss this, but it is Friday and I don’t want to keep any of you longer than nessisary. Perhaps this weekend you could reflect on the book and the subject of Maisie’s education, we’ve got one more group before the exam so I’d like each of you to come in with something prepared to share with the group on this topic…right,” Tom checked his watch, “It’s twenty past four, I guess I can let you out a bit early, off you go. Have a great weekend everyone,”

There was a murmur of thanks and a few of the students smiled and waved at Daisy as they left.

“Tom…” Daisy’s eyes shot over to where the soft, feminine voice had come from. She’d remained seated whilst waiting for the class to leave. But one students stood behind her vacated chair, looking expectantly at Tom.

“Yes, Danielle,” Tom smiled at her, as he tidied the table in front of him, arranging his books into a neat pile.

“Was it still okay to have that meeting now? Or did you want to rearrange? I could do Monday, it’s just you said you’d go over my last essay with me…before the exam,” Daisy eyed up the girl. A pretty blonde, petite with elfin features. She frowned, the girl seemed a little more familiar with Tom than Daisy was entirely comfortable with. Tom looked momentarily confused, and then mortified.

“Oh Christ, I’m so sorry Danni, I completely forgot…no, no it’s fine, my office hours are strictly until five thirty. If you wouldn’t mind giving me a few moments with Daisy, maybe grab yourself a drink and come back in twenty minutes. I’m all yours…that’s alright isn’t it, Dais?” Tom shot her an apologetic glance.

“I don’t exactly have a choice, do I?” Daisy wasn’t about to lie and make out like she was okay with what Tom had just suggested. She gave him a hard stare.

“Great, thanks Tom, I’ll see you in a bit, nice to meet you Daisy!” The girl chirped and almost bounced out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Finally, with all the students gone, and it just being Daisy and Tom in the room, Tom visibly relaxed. A wide smile spread across his face. “Come here, you,”

Daisy pushed her chair back and stood up, she stalked over to where Tom stood just behind his chair and let him pull her in close, catching her lips in a quick, but heated kiss.

“You need to watch her,” Daisy said, voice sharp without waiting a second when they pulled apart. She was still in his arms, held close to his body.

“What, Danni?”

“Yes, Danni,” Daisy mimicked the girls sickly sweet voice, “She’s all fluttery eyes and blushing, and she’s very familiar,”

“Daisy, she’s my student, she’s eighteen-” Tom started.

“And she fancies the pants off you. I’m only telling you, because I know you’re oblivious to stuff like that,” Daisy told him, as she reached up and tangled her fingers into his curls.

“I think you’re worrying unnecessarily, and as for saying she’s too familiar…”

“She called you Tom,” Daisy pointed out.

“Yes, that’s my name,” Tom frowned.

“Well… it’s a bit friendly isn’t it? You’re her teacher, a figure of authority,” Daisy pulled back, and let Tom sit back down. She settled herself on his knee and hooked her arms around his neck.

“Daisy, this isn’t school, we’re all adults here. All my students call me Tom,” Tom chuckled, “In fact, I’m sure you’re the only person who ever calls me Professor Hiddleston, and you know what that does to me, so if I were you, I’d be relieved my students don’t use that title,”

“Hmmm,” Daisy hummed, “Well still be careful,”

“Can we stop talking about Danni, I take it you didn’t get here early and come to surprise me, just to discuss which of my students might, or might not fancy me,” Tom leant forward and brushed his lips over hers in a more chaste kiss this time. “I’ve missed you.”

“I’ve missed you too,” Daisy smiled against his lips.

“Where’s William?” Tom frowned, as if suddenly realising Daisy was less a pushchair filled with a chatty toddler.

“Surprise part two, he’s with Fee, you’ve got me all to yourself this weekend,” Daisy smirked, and wiggled her bottom in his lap. Tom arched a warning eyebrow at her.

“Well that is a lovely surprise, not that I don’t adore William. But I appreciate getting his Mummy to myself nonetheless,” Another kiss, “So, is there a special occasion or…?”

“What? Oh, yeah…actually…” Daisy stood quickly and hurried to collect her bag from under the table. Wrapped up in the initial excitement of sitting in on Tom’s lesson, then actually being back in his arms for the first time in two weeks, she’d all but forgotten her exciting news, “So I didn’t tell you about this, because I didn’t know what might come of it,” Daisy sat back on Tom’s knee, holding an A4 brown envelope which she’d retrieved from her bag, “So, please don’t think I was lying to you, or anything, because honestly I didn’t want you to get your hopes up, I know this sort of thing gets you all worked up. I just wanted to do this on my own, you know…make a decision without any outside influence.”

“Oh…kay,” Tom frowned, “I don’t say this often Daisy, but you’ve completely lost me, sweetheart.”

“A few months ago Sudbury College had an open day, there was a bunch of signs up, and I guess I was interested. Just to see what courses there were. I can get a load of funding for adult courses, and I thought maybe I could do an apprenticeship, something to get me working somewhere other than the pub. A career? Well I went. I took William, and got the bus and just went, I didn’t tell Fee and Steve, I just…went,”

Tom remained silent, a small smile playing on his lips. He was proud of her, but he was going to let her finish her story before commenting. His hold on her waist tightened slightly to encourage her to continue.

“I spoke to a few people and found out I could still do my A Levels, I never completed them the first time around. So, I could go to college, do four A Levels, and get funding because I’m a single Mum, and benefits to support me, because I wouldn’t be able to work as much. I spoke to Fee, and she helped me do an application. But it was turned down without an interview. Because of my record, and my expulsion. They said they were a State College with a good standing. They weren’t willing to risk their reputation by enrolling me.”

“That’s terrible, that was years ago, the fact you applied again should have been enough to show you were serious about your studies,” Tom was incensed by what Daisy had told him. But she hadn’t finished.

“Yeah, Steve told me to appeal, but I didn’t want to be that one person. So, I ignored it, and applied to Bury. They interviewed me, but also turned me down. They were really snobby, took one look at me, and then started talking about my record. They basically said the same. I was expelled from a college, it doesn’t happen often, it was for assault. They weren’t willing to take the risk,” Daisy laughed, “I wanted to thump her, that smug bitch, it wasn’t anything special there either. A right shit hole,” Tom laughed at her bluntness.

“But you know me, once I have my heart set on something…so Steve did a bit of research, and then he and Fee sat me down, and said if I was serious about this, and I wanted to apply to some private colleges, they would pay the fees,” Daisy grinned, “I had to sit an entry paper, and I went to collect my results this morning,” Daisy handed Tom the envelope.

Tom’s face was hurting from how much he was smiling. How proud he was of Daisy doing all this on her own. He pulled out a wad of paper and started reading.

_Dear Miss Chiaramonti,_

_It is our great pleasure to offer you a place on the following courses._

_AS English Literature_

_AS English Language_

_AS History_

_AS Government and Politics_

_Term will commence on Monday 19 th September, and your enrolment will take place on 12th September. You will receive your course reading lists via email throughout the summer break. _

_I would like to take this opportunity to congratulate you on your outstanding results in your entry exam, and we look forward to welcoming you to our college._

_Kind Regards_

_Rebecca Goodright_

_Admissions_

_Abbey College Cambridge_

 

“Wow…Daisy this is…” Tom trailed off, as he looked at the next page, the results of her exam, “You got 98%!”

“Yeah,” Daisy nodded, with a big shit eating grin, “I couldn’t believe it either.”

“Oh no, I can well believe it, clever girl-” Tom stopped dead, as he ran his eyes over the offer letter once more. The college emblem, the signature, “Abbey College?”

“Yep,” Daisy nodded, she pressed her lips together and bounced on Tom’s lap.

“Cambridge,” Tom’s tone changed, the excitement had vanished, and he was suddenly very serious.

“Yes,” Daisy held her breath, waiting on his reaction.

“That’s a fair commute, Daisy,” Tom frowned, and looked up from the letter, he made eye contact. Daisy was looking at him expectantly, hoping he would grasp what she was telling him. But the look in his eyes told her he already had grasped it. He just wanted her to say it out loud.

“Well…I was thinking I might not have to commute. This is literally a ten-minute walk from you, just on Purbeck Road, by the-,” Tom cut her off.

“I know where it is, Daisy,” now he didn’t sound happy at all. A deep frown was etched into his forehead. “I don’t… you…you can’t move in with me, Daisy,”

“Why not?” Typical Daisy, she failed to sound hurt, or disappointed, just affronted by Tom’s straight up rejection.

“What do you mean why not? Of course, you can’t live with me. That’s my place, Daisy, my home. How dare you think it’s okay to just move yourself in without asking me, or even discussing it first,” Tom shoved her off his lap, and she stumbled to stand, “We had an agreement, Daisy, this was not part of it. Living together was not…I don’t… oh god,” Tom stopped with a sigh, and brought his hands to his face, he removed his glasses and rubbed his hands over his eyes. Daisy stood just a few feet away, watching him warily, willing herself not to get upset. Since being with Tom, she was more emotional than she used to be. He was the one person she could be open with, and that meant he was the one person who could really hurt her. She bit her lip and waited. Tom eventually looked at her again, and his eyes softened. He reached into his pocket and took out his keys.

“I’ve got this meeting Daisy, go back to mine, I’ll be back by six, we can talk about this later okay? Just make yourself at…home,” He visibly cringed at his own words.

“Don’t worry,” Daisy ignored the keys he was holding out. “You’ve made your feelings perfectly clear Tom. I think it’s best I just go and get the train home,” Daisy snatched the brown envelope off the side, and fetched her bag from the chair. But Tom was out of his seat and blocking the door, before she could leave.

“No. You won’t,” His voice was firm, and full of an authority which made Daisy stop dead in her tracks. “You’ll go back to my place, you’ll wait for me to come home and we’ll talk about this. Like adults.”

“I’m not a child, Tom,” Daisy snipped.

“Then stop behaving like one,” Tom snapped back. This wasn’t an unusual exchange. Daisy could be fiery, and Tom had learnt that fighting back was often the only way forward. He hated to be nasty, but Daisy needed bringing back down to earth from time to time. This was one of those times that she’d let her heart run away from her head, without realising the affect it could have on their relationship. Tom reached into his wallet and took out a twenty-pound note, he handed it to Daisy with his keys, “Here, get us a couple of bottles of wine, and run yourself a nice hot bath. When I get back, we can talk about this properly, okay Darling?”

Daisy let out a petulant huff and snatched the keys and money from his hand. “Fine,”

“Dais wait,” Tom grasped her wrist before she could fly out of the door, “Come here sweetheart,” He pulled her back and pressed a kiss to the corner of her mouth. It was the only place he could reach because she had turned her head away from him when she realised what he was doing to do. “I’m so proud of you, don’t think I’m not okay. You’re my wonderful clever girl, don’t forget that.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow...thank you all for your comments. 
> 
> I'm fully aware that Tom and Daisy's relationship is more than a little dysfunctional, and some would say unhealthy. But this is just a story, and this is their story. That is how I'm writing it and for the most part people are enjoying it. 
> 
> Here's some more lovely drama for you!

When Tom got home, he had to knock at the door so Daisy could let him in, as he’d given her his only set of keys.

He’d kept his meeting with Danielle brief, as following his spat with Daisy he could hardly focus on anything other than getting home and sorting things out properly with her. His walk from the University building to his flat did give him the opportunity to think through what he was going to say to Daisy when he got home.

He still made sure he stopped at the shop to pick up a small bouquet of flowers. Just to soften the blow. He hadn’t reacted well, and he did get cross, and he had raised his voice. Daisy may have acted hard, but he knew his reaction would have hurt her. Especially given how their relationship had been developing over the past nine months.

“Hi,” Daisy mumbled, as she pulled open his door and let him in. She’d done as she was told, her hair was damp, like it had recently been towel dried, and she wore the pyjamas that she kept in the drawer Tom had emptied for her. He couldn’t help but smile, she looked just perfect standing there in his hall, her bare toes peeking from her too long pyjamas bottoms, and the scent of her honey and oatmeal shower gel filling his ground floor flat. Whenever she stayed she used that body wash and her scent would linger for days after. It wouldn’t be so bad having her live there, would it?

“Peace offering?” Tom held out the flowers, and Daisy took them from his with an eye roll. But she didn’t turn away when he stepped closer and pressed a kiss to her lips. She kissed back, parting her lips so their tongues touched briefly, before she sharply pulled away. “Did you get wine?”

“I did,” Daisy nodded, and turned to go into the kitchen. Tom followed and fetched two glasses from his cupboard and picked up the bottle of Shiraz on the counter. He poured them a glass each and then ushered Daisy into the sitting room.

“Can I start?” He asked gently, once they were settled on the brown leather sofa. Daisy had automatically tucked her feet beneath her and tugged a blanket Diana had knitted, from the back of sofa and wrapped it around her shoulders. She nodded. “Sorry for getting angry, you took me by surprise. But there’s a multitude of reasons why you can’t move in with me Daisy, but none of them are because I don’t adore you, you know I do,”

“I know that this changes things Tom. I know when we got together I made a big ordeal about not worrying about the future, just enjoying each other’s company and all that. But… it’s been a while now hasn’t it? We’re not just dating anymore are we? I mean our families spent Christmas together,” Daisy wrapped her arms around herself, a defensive stance which Tom was more than familiar with.

“Nine months, Daisy,” He saw the look of surprise on her face, “Yes I’ve been counting, believe me when I say the longer we’re together, the crazier I am about you. No, we aren’t just dating, you’re my girlfriend, and you have no idea how happy you make me…but nine months isn’t that long darling,” Daisy’s arms relaxed so Tom shuffled closer, and pulled her hands out and into his, “I hate to talk about this, but do you know how long Sophie and I were together before we moved in together? Nearly three years,”

“That’s irrelevant,” Daisy shrugged, “You know it is. You said yourself, the other week, you wished we could see each other more, that every other week isn’t enough. We talk every day Tom. Why don’t you want me to live with you?”

“Because… this is my home Daisy. I’m happy for you to stay, whenever you want to, as often as you’d like. But I’ve never had this, this is the first time in my entire adult life that I’ve had a place which is just mine. It’s taken me a long time to get here,” Tom wanted to be honest, but he could see his explanation had hurt her.

“But…I want to be with you all the time,” It was the most sentimental thing he’d ever heard leave Daisy’s mouth, and it stunned him for a moment.

“Daisy, you know how special you are to me, you know how much I care about you, and William. If I didn’t want you here, I wouldn’t have got that cot in the spare room, and I wouldn’t let you keep all the stuff you have here. I want you to feel at home when you’re with me. But…living together is very different,” Tom didn’t know how else he could say it. He didn’t know what he was trying to say if he was honest.

“I know it’s different, I know it would be very different,” Daisy nodded, “I know it’s a huge step. It’s a step I want to take with you. I keep telling you I’m not a child. You know I’m not Tom. I know all those months ago I told you I had no expectations, and I didn’t …but we can’t go on forever just being a couple who see each other every other weekend. I want to feel like we’re going somewhere. Otherwise we’re back to where we were in London, at the hotel. Where I’m just some girl you fuck for fun,”

“Don’t you dare say that. You know that’s not true!” Tom’s grip tightened on her hands and he tugged them slightly, causing her to look him in the eyes. “I’m sorry Daisy, I’m not backing down on this. I’m not ready for you to move in with me.”

Daisy pursed her lips and gave a little nod. But she couldn’t stop the stray tear that escaped her eye and trickled down her cheek. “Okay,” her voice wavered.

“Please don’t cry,” Tom released one of her hands, and raised his palm to her cheek, wiping away her tears with his thumb, and cradling her face. “Oh fuck, I hate that I’ve upset you, I don’t want you to be sad Daisy. You never cry…I’m such a…shit,”

“I’m fine,” Daisy sniffled and pulled back scrubbing her tears away quickly and untucking her legs she straightened her body out, and finally looked at Tom, “It’s fine, I get it.”

“It’s not fine if you’re upset.”

“Just leave it!” Daisy snapped, then shot up out the chair. “I don’t want to talk about it anymore, it’s done.”

“Just…don’t go, okay?” Tom stood to follow her through the flat, back into the kitchen where Daisy picked up the wine bottle and topped her own glass up, then held the bottle out to Tom. He took it from her having left his glass in the sitting room.

“I’m not going,” But her voice was stiff. Tom knew Daisy, and his stomach turned. She said it was over, but she didn’t let things go.

“As William isn’t here, would you like to go out for dinner. I’d like to take you out,” Tom asked her after a few minutes silence, as they made their way back into the sitting room and got comfortable on the sofa once more.

“Not tonight.”

She was sulking, Tom sighed. “Please don’t let this ruin our whole weekend, Daisy.”

“I won’t, but I think I’m entitled to be a bit pissed off for a little while,” Daisy snipped, “I mean your ex turned down your marriage proposal and you sulked for nearly two years, let me have this evening at least.”

Tom sucked in a breath, unable to believe the words that had just left his girlfriend’s mouth, and to be fair, Daisy herself looked horrified. She could be spiteful. Tom knew that, she hardly ever meant the nasty things she said, it was more a defensive reflex. But that one hurt.

“I’m sorry Tom. I shouldn’t have said that,” Daisy said, before he could formulate words.

“You know what Daisy, you’re really fucking nasty sometimes,” Tom couldn’t look at her, he buried his face in his hands and rested his elbows on his knees. “I’ve tried to be nice about this! I didn’t want to hurt you. But as always you have to try and steamroll me into something. You know none of this was easy for me. You’ve been so patient and understanding. That was below the belt!”

“I know, and I am sorry,” Daisy started, “I just thought we were doing well. I thought we were ready! But even now I feel like I’m constantly playing second fiddle to Sophie!” Tom’s head shot up, and Daisy continued, “I always will! You can tell me you care about me, that you adore me. But you’re never going to tell me you love me, you’re never going to want me as more than this, and that hurts. It hurts that I know no matter how long we’re together you’ll never get down on one knee because you’re too scared!”

Tom flew forward, grabbing Daisy by both her shoulders and pulling her into his body, suddenly enough to startle her. “Stop Daisy, please stop,” He pleaded.

“Why? Because you don’t want to hear it, because I’m scaring you?” Daisy seethed, she couldn’t break eye contact now, because Tom’s hands had moved too hold her face firmly between his.

“No, because you’re wrong!” He insisted, “You’re not playing second fiddle, you never have been. I do love you, Daisy.”

“What?”

“I…I love you,” Tom’s voice shook as he said it a second time.   

“You love me?”

“Yes,”

There was a beat of silence between them. Then Daisy’s lips were on Tom’s, and it took only a second for him to react, kissing back just as furiously. They parted momentarily, enough for Tom to pull Daisy fully over his lap, so she straddled his legs. Their mouths joined once more and Daisy pushed Tom’s jacket down his shoulders as they kissed. He shook the offending item from his arms, without moving away to take a breath and Daisy set to work on the buttons of his shirt.

“Bedroom?” Daisy mumbled the word against Tom’s mouth, and in an instant his hands were wrapping under her knees and lifting her as he moved to stand so he could move them into his bedroom.

“Fuck,” Tom stopped after several steps and braced Daisy against the wall by the door, “You’re heavy,” He dropped her legs, and pecked her lips a few times then let his mouth trail along her jaw, and to her neck.

“Thanks,” Daisy mumbled, sarcastically, before grabbing his wrist and moving out from where he had her pinned and practically dragging him to the bedroom. As she reached the foot of the bed, she let go of his wrist and gripped the hem of her pyjama top and lifting it over her head.

Tom shrugged off his shirt and started on his belt. His trousers and boxer shorts were pushed down and kicked away, and he was hurriedly toing off his socks, as Daisy eased her pyjama bottoms down and then clambered onto Tom’s bed. The Super King Pine Frame, with memory foam mattress that he’d treated himself to in his first few weeks living in the flat. The piece of furniture which Daisy had professed her love for on multiple occasions. Tom followed closely behind, climbing over Daisy and arranging her beneath him so he rested between her legs, holding his body up over hers, he kissed her again.

“I’m…so…lucky,” Tom murmured between kisses.

“No, Tom,” Daisy breathed out and pushed him back, “I’m a nightmare and you put up with me.”

“My nightmare,” Tom insisted, “My crazy…little…bitch.”

“Fuck me with your mouth,” Daisy made her filthy demand, as she shoved Tom down by his shoulders, spreading her legs wide, as his face lined up with her centre. She moved one hand to tangle it in his curls, as he dipped his head and licked a stripe up the length of her centre. “Fuck…”

Tom nipped her at her folds, before using his fingers to spread her wide and dipping his tongue into her entrance. The wet intrusion caused Daisy to buck her hips, and in turn Tom brought his free arm up and across her hips to hold her in place. Then he moved his focus up to her swollen bundle of nerves, flicking his tongue over it lightly, and revelling in the breathless whimper that escaped her lips.

As he worked over her clit with his tongue, he slipped one, then two fingers into Daisy’s entrance, slick with her arousal, he began pumping slowly. He curled his fingers upwards, feeling for that spongy little spot, the one that, when rubbed just the right way, never failed to send Daisy right over the edge.

Daisy’s hips twisted against the pressure of Tom’s arm, and whimpers of ecstasy left her lips. Tom could feel her juices seeping out onto his hand, and he grinned against her centre, and nipped her little bud once more as she came apart against his mouth.

Giving Daisy next to no time to recover, Tom crawled back up her body. His erection had been straining unrelenting and uncomfortable against the sheets of the bed, and he needed to be inside her. Her eyes were still closed, and her chest still heaving when he lifted her legs and wrapped them around his waist. Her eyes only opened when he buried himself inside her and their gazes met.

“We could do this every day,” Daisy’s voice was unusually soft, blissed out.

“Don’t,” Tom uttered the word and dropped his face to the crook of her neck and trailed opened mouthed kisses along her shoulder.

“Please.”

“No,” Tom’s voice was firm, as he sat up, and using her knees as leverage yanked Daisy’s hips up, and he sped up his thrusts.

“Uh…Tom…Please,” Daisy’s voice came out in pants.

“No,” Tom repeated, and Daisy threw her head back in defeat as she let Tom take her, hard and fast. His release came seconds later, and his thrusts slowed to a stop. Pulling out he landed on the bed next to her and drew her into his arms.

“I love you too,” Daisy said, after several minutes of quiet had passed between them.


	4. Chapter 4

He’d meant to take her out to dinner, or perhaps order in. But they’d fallen asleep quickly, and earlier than he’d anticipated they might. As such he knew when he woke, it was barely past sunrise. The sun was only just peering in through the gap in his curtains, and he couldn’t hear the usual hum of traffic from outside.

When Tom reached out across his bed, he found the space beside him empty, and he sat up quickly. Daisy was an early riser, but on the rare occasion she’d stayed with him without William, she was difficult to move from bed in the mornings, so it was unusual she’d have gotten up voluntarily.

She’d not gone far through. He saw her hunched form immediately, sitting at the end of the bed, cross legged, a spread of paperwork across her knees.

“Morning,” His voice was heavy with sleep.

“Mmm,” Daisy hummed her response without turning to him. He clambered up and peered over her shoulder. He realised very quickly she was reading the paperwork regarding the course she’d been accepted onto.

“Are you okay?” He knew it was unstable ground when he asked the question.

Without answering she plucked out a pamphlet and held it over her shoulder. He took it from her and turned it in his hand. “Accommodation Options”. He frowned.

“Living with you wasn’t my only option. But my preferred one. I’m still going. Even if I have to commute every day. I can support myself Tom. I’m asking nothing of you. The government throw money at women like me…” Tom sighed and moved up the bed, so he could sit behind her, he arranged himself, so he had one leg either side of her and wrapped an arm around her front, so he could pull her closer, “I think I just thought, that when you found out, you’d prefer me to be with you, rather than on my own. I didn’t realise what your space meant to you.”

“I’m happy for you Daisy, and excited,” He pressed a kiss into the crook of her neck, “I didn’t mean to put a downer on it.”

“I know.”

“I don’t like arguing with you.”

“Me neither.”

“You’re horrible when you’re angry.”

“Yeah.”

“What’s the matter?” Her stunted answers were still giving Tom cause for concern, and he wasn’t sure what else he could do.

“Last night, you said I always steamroller you into things. Then you told me you loved me,” Tom hummed and pressed a couple more kisses to her shoulder, “You did mean it didn’t you? I didn’t pressure you into that?”

“It wasn’t exactly how I planned on saying it, but yes Daisy, of course I meant it,” Tom assured her. “But you really need to work on your temper.”

“I was upset, I kept thinking of London and wondered why we’d even bothered trying to make this work if only one of us really wants a future with the other,” Daisy defended herself, whilst pulling out of his hold. She arranged herself on the bed, so she could face him.

“But last night could have been avoided if, rather than behave like a petulant child not getting their own way, you’d just sat and listened to me,” Daisy opened and closed her mouth. She wanted to fight that comment, she hated when Tom called her childish. But she also knew he was right, most of the time.

“So, you’ll be okay with me living closer?”

“If that’s what you want, Daisy. You aren’t doing this for me. It’s for you. Of course, I’m not going to complain if I get to see you more often,” Tom worked his way closer to her again, pushing her back down on the bed so he could work his way over her body, “You’re going to be amazing, Daisy. You’re so smart, my beautiful, clever, girl.”

“You always say that,” Daisy giggled, as Tom reached her neck, nuzzled away her hair and nipped the delicate flesh there.

“Because it’s true,” He licked the spot he’d bitten and pulled back, “I want to take you out today.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yes, I want to show you the library and I want to take you Punting, I have a friend who can take us. We’ll take a picnic.”

 

 

Tom’s ‘friend’ turned out to be a small group of his third-year students. They owned a Punt and apparently spent their weekends chilling out in it and drinking beer.

“Lads,” Tom greeted the group, as he carefully led Daisy down a narrow, cobbled walkway to a more open area by the water.

“Alright, Tom,” One of the young men stood up, and greeted Tom with a firm handshake, he then worked his way around the small group.

“Ah, this is my girlfriend, Daisy,” Tom took her hand again and tugged her closer. Ever since that awful meal in London, and everything that had followed, every time Tom introduced her to someone new, he made a point of showing her off. Each and every time she heard the words ‘my girlfriend’ Daisy’s heart swelled.

“Hi,” Daisy waved brightly.

“Bloody hell, Tom, where’d you find her?” One of the lads joked. Then turned to Daisy, “Sorry, Darling, I’m Jenson, that was so rude, you’re just quite the surprise,”

“It’s fine, I get that a lot, it’s what I get for snagging myself a Sugar Daddy,” Daisy teased, gently shoving Tom’s arm, and garnering some hearty laughter from the small group of men. “Tom says you have a boat?”

“A Punt,” Tom corrected, then turned to Jenson, “And I was hoping one of you might take me and Daisy on a little tour and drop us off at the green? There’ll be twenty quid in it for you?”

The young men all looked at each other, clearly trying to work out if they wanted to let someone else use their punt, and if so, who would be the tour guide.

“Sure, I’ll take you,” One of the quieter lads piped up, and Tom looked immediately relieved and grateful. Daisy knew how disheartened he got when his plans didn’t work out quite how he wanted them to.

Daisy learnt that Punting was quite romantic. Well, it was if you ignored all the other larger Punts heaving with tourists, shouting and pointing at everything in sight. Tom kept Daisy tucked under his arm, as their tour guide, who had introduced himself as George, moved them through the water at a relaxing pace. But moving them was as far as his job went, as Tom was the real tour guide.

Daisy listened, enrapt, as Tom pointed out the different buildings and bridges they passed. He was a fountain of knowledge, telling her the history of the places they passed, fun facts, and adding his own little stories from his University days.

“Did you enjoy it?” Tom asked eagerly, once they had disembarked and were walking along the water, looking for a suitable spot for their picnic.

“It was lovely, I didn’t think I would, but it was nice.”

“I know the old buildings aren’t really your thing…”

“Well, thanks to you I have started to appreciate them a bit more. Plus, it’s different here, this place is so important to you, of course I want to know all about it.”

“That’s…” Tom came to a spot and dropped the bag he’d brought with him, “That’s very sweet, Daisy.”

“Well I know I can be a bit of a cow, but I can also be sentimental on occasion,” She smirked, tip toeing up to press a kiss to his lips. Together they lay out a blanket and settled down on the ground. It was early May, and the weather was just nice enough to sit outside without the risk of a downpour or freezing to death.

“How do Fee and Steve feel about you and William moving here?”

“Well, I think they are quite excited for me actually. They’ll miss William, and me I suppose,” Daisy shrugged, “It’s weird…the thought of leaving them, I’ve always been so dependent on them. I think they are proud you know, that I want to do something with my life. But they wouldn’t care if I stayed at the pub with them my whole life.”

“They love you Daisy, they’ll be proud of you no matter what you do.”

“I know.”

“So why now?”

“I dunno,” She shrugged, and flipped her hair over one shoulder, “I’m bored? Because I wasn’t aware of the choices I had maybe? I’m not doing this for you, but because of you. You’ve shown me I’m worth more than I give myself credit for. I want to be a Mum, William can be proud of.”

“Hmm, you already are,” Tom pulled Daisy closer, practically into his lap and pushed his mouth again hers, in a brief but passionate kiss. When he pulled back he didn’t go far, he rested his forehead against Daisy’s, “You’re incredible, Daisy.”

“You’re not so bad yourself, Professor,” Daisy returned the kiss.

The pair relaxed by the river, talking, eating, kissing, and then touching, until Tom suggested perhaps they should head home, because the affection was beginning to boarder on what would be considered indecent in public.

They went back to his flat, and spent the afternoon making love, the previous suggestion of a trip to the library completely forgotten.

*

“This is nice, we never do this,” Daisy commented, later that evening, when they’d both finally decided they needed to leave the bedroom, get showered and find some dinner. Tom insisted they go out to eat, as he’d wanted to do that the previous evening. They walked hand in hand down the street, vaguely dressed up. Daisy wore a short red skirt, which fitted where it touched, teamed with a little cream blouse, that tucked in and dipped low at the neck. Tom may have commented on the inappropriate length of the skirt, had she not looked so lovely.

Tom had put on a fitted navy suit trousers and teamed it with a white shirt, which he’d rolled up to the elbows and left the top button undone. He was pulling off the smart/casual look rather well.

“Well, when you move here, we’ll find you a suitable babysitter, and I promise we’ll do this at least once a week,” Tom insisted.

“Really?”

“Yes, plus you’ll need a break from all the studying.”

“That’ll be nice,” Daisy nodded, “So, what’s this place we’re going? Is it nice?”

“Supposedly.”

“You’ve not been?”

“No, it’s a little Mediterranean place, I’ve heard the some of the students raving about it, so I thought it was worth a shot,” Tom explained.

“You’re taking restaurant recommendations from eighteen-year olds on shoestring budgets?” Daisy raised one eyebrow.

“You say that, but these kids go out more than I do, they know a thing or two about what’s good around here.”

“Aren’t you worried about bumping into one of your students?”

Tom shrugged, “It’s unlikely, Cambridge is a big place, with loads of places to eat. Ah, here we are.”

Tom had been right, it was a little place. It probably seated less than thirty guests in total. It was quite crammed in, but it was in an older building, with low beamed ceilings, and each table was candlelit. They waited patiently at the front for a member of staff to seat them.

“It looks quite busy, maybe we should have booked,” Daisy bit her lip, only seeing one or two vacant tables in the busy restaurant. Just then a young woman approached them, she was a petite build and she had blonde hair which was tied up in a neat pony tail. But there was something vaguely familiar about her.

“Tom!” The waitress greeted him.

“Danni, wow, I didn’t recognise you,” Tom started, clearly quite taken aback at the waitress addressing him by name, then relaxing when I realised who it was, “You work here?”

“Yup,” She nodded then looked at Daisy, and shot her a smile which was far too friendly for Daisy’s liking, it had to have been fake, “Table for two?”

“Please,” Tom nodded politely, but he was fully aware of Daisy’s grip on his hand tightening. He knew better than to start a full-on conversation with his student.

“I think I can squeeze you in,” The girl winked at Tom, and Daisy stiffened. How fucking dare she?

“Oh, I bet you could,” Daisy snarked, loud enough for the girl to hear. Give Danielle her due, she did look appropriately embarrassed. Perhaps just a tad threatened by Daisy’s remark. She silently lead them to an empty table and set the menus down.

“Here you go,” Danielle didn’t look at Daisy, as she seated them, keeping her eyes firmly fixed on her professor. “Can I get you any drinks? Some water for the table?”

“I…” Daisy said loudly, forcing the young waitress to look at her, “Would like a large glass of Malbec, shall we get a bottle, babe?” She didn’t wait for Tom to answer, “We’ll get a bottle of Malbec, keep your water.”

“Actually, I wouldn’t mind some water,” Tom drew Danni’s attention back, “Maybe some bread and dipping oils?”

“Of course, Tom, back in a tick,” As soon as Danielle’s back was turned, probably before she was even out of earshot, Daisy started.

“I’m guessing she was the student who recommended this place to you?”

“Well…she might have said something,” Tom admitted, sheepishly, “I promise I had no idea she worked here.”

“Humph.”

“Daisy,” Tom almost sing-songed her name, and reached across the table, “Don’t frown sweetheart, I miss your beautiful smile.”

“Fucking charmer,” Daisy couldn’t stop the smile which crept back onto her face, at Tom’s attempt to defuse the situation, “You’re such an unassuming idiot, bless you.”

“And you’re a patronising bitch.”

“Here are your drinks,” Tom let go of Daisy’s hand quickly, when Danielle returned to the table, quicker than expected.

“Thank you, Danni,” Tom smiled, gratefully.

“No problem, Tom,” Daisy was certain she saw the girl actually bat her eyelids, “Are you ready to order, or do you need a few moments?”

“Or a new waitress,” Daisy mumbled under her breath, but fortunately only Tom heard. He shot her a disapproving look and turned his attention back to Danielle.

“A few more minutes please, we aren’t quite ready,” He told her, and the girl nodded and flounced off to serve some of the restaurants other patrons, “You’re so childish.”

“Me? Did you actually see her? She was practically drooling. I may as well have just left you two, to it.”

“For heaven’s sake, Daisy. Is this what this weekend is going to be like? You behaving like a petulant child the whole time, getting the ache about things which are a complete figment of your imagination. If so you might as well just go home!” Daisy always respected how Tom stood up to her, even if it frustrated her no end. He fought back in any disagreement. In which they had quite a few. Simply because Daisy was stubborn, opinionated and argumentative. Tom was also the first two, but he didn’t enjoy arguing. He did however, find Daisy’s fire a huge turn on.

“I don’t want to go home.”

“Right then,” Tom nodded, with finality, “I’m not quite sure why you’re so worried. Even if she does have a little crush, which I’m sure she doesn’t. I don’t like her, I like you…love you, as we’ve recently established. It’s not like I would return any affection she holds for me. You don’t have to worry about my loyalty to you, my love. Besides she’s half my age.”

“Says the man, who’s girlfriend is twelve years his junior,” Daisy was smirking now, and Tom could tell she was calming. He reached across the table and took her hand again, “I know I don’t have to worry about you, Tom. I keep you far too satisfied for you to go searching elsewhere to get your rocks off.”

“Daisy,” Tom shook his head in disbelief.

“What? It’s true and you know it,” She hooked her ankle around his under the table, “You love my mouth around your gorgeous cock.”

Daisy nonchalantly picked up her wine and took sip, revelling in how Tom’s cheeks had turned almost crimson, and she knew under the table he was most likely rock hard. Just in time for Little Miss Tarty-Small-Boobs to return to the table to take their order. Tom shot Daisy a murderous glare. One that told her he’d certainly be getting her back later.


	5. Chapter 5

“It’s...homely.” Tom said, after several moments of deep thought.

It was his first time seeing the accommodation Daisy’s new college had helped her find. It had been a busy week, and for all intent and purpose he’d promised to help Daisy move into her new place. But as always things didn’t quite work out.

Daisy got her term dates in the summer, and then when she was told she would get the keys to her new place, it co-coincided with the week Tom had to be back at work, one week before the students returned to their lectures. He couldn’t miss it.

It ended up being Diana who’d helped Daisy mostly, and Breezy from the pub had kindly offered the use of his van and driving skills to get her moved in. Daisy hadn’t moaned about it one bit, she said she totally understood. Tom’s job would always take priority.

By the time he finally got round to seeing her she’d been moved in and settled for several days.

It was small, tiny in fact. A ground floor studio flat, comprising of one open plan room, with a tiny kitchen off in a separate room to the left, and a bathroom off to the right. At least it had those facilities. The room its self he supposed wasn’t a bad size. Although Daisy had opted for a single bed, so she could also fit in a two seater sofa and television, along with William’s toddler bed. Add to that their combined furniture and the toy storage unit, the result was quite a cramped space. But Daisy seemed quite content with it.

“Well it’s okay,” She smiled happily at him, “I’ve never had my own place before so it is quite exciting. Although it’s got a shared garden, I think that’s the best bit, and it’s only a five minute walk from college.”

“You know it’s probably about a forty minute walk to my place from here?”

“Yeah, but there is a bus.”

“The little kitchen is nice.”

“You hate it.”

“It’s just a bit small, I’m worried how you’ll cope, there isn’t even room for a desk. How will you study?”

“I don’t need a desk. It’s called a laptop for a reason.”

Tom shook he head and perched on the edge of the little sofa, “How is William settling in?”

“He’s okay, doesn’t seem too unsettled by the move…I don’t really think he understands you know? I think he thinks this is like another holiday. Like Turkey.”

“Yeah,” Tom nodded, a smile ghosting his lips as he remembered the holiday he’d shared with Daisy and her son. He’d honestly not expected her to say yes when he’d suggested a weeks all inclusive. He’d taken her and William into London to fast track passports, which in its self, had been an ordeal. He almost expected Daisy to jack in the entire idea as soon as the Passport Office had started fussing over her documents, and then William’s one sided parentage. But she’d persevered. She’d really wanted that holiday.

So they’d flown to a family friendly resort with William and had a lovely week together. It had been unlike any holiday Tom had ever taken. He hadn’t read any of the books he took with him, as with a toddler there was no time to laze by the pool. He and Daisy had spent most of their time in the pool with William. They also took day trips, and spent the evenings walking William in his pushchair until he fell asleep, then in the hotel bar. Tom got a taste of family life, of what parenthood might be like, and he had enjoyed every second of it.

“What time do you have to pick him up from the nursery?”

“His taster finishes at three o’clock. Are you going to come with me?”

“If you like.”

“He’ll be so excited to see you.”

“You think?”

“You know he loves you,” Tom’s heart swelled at that. He’d grown incredibly fond of William over the past year since they’d met. A Year, that’s how long they’d been seeing each other now. Daisy living closer was a huge step forward. They’d come so far from friends with benefits, to a fully-fledged couple.

“I love him too.”

“So I’ve made a cottage pie for dinner, then I thought once William’s settled we could watch a film or something? Netflix and chill,” Daisy landed next to him on the sofa and nudged his arm playfully.

“Here?” Tom glanced around the small space, and his nose wrinkled.

“Yeah,” Daisy nodded.

“You know…I’m not sure I’m comfortable with staying here Dais,” He had to be honest, “With just that tiny bed, and William right there.”

Daisy simply rolled her eyes, “Fine, but you’re at least staying for dinner and a movie.”

“Of course, you know I love your cooking.”

“My cooking is terrible.”

“But your enthusiasm is lovely.”

“Hmm, flattery will get you absolutely everywhere,” Daisy giggled, and moved to swing a leg over Tom’s lap so she could straddle him. She wasted no time in engaging him in a rough kiss.

“Steady on, Dais,” Tom chuckled against her lips, both hand landing on her hips. He held onto her.

“What, I’m not allowed to kiss my boyfriend who I haven’t seen all week?”

“I didn’t say that.”

“Well then,” Daisy kissed him again. As always with Daisy, it didn’t take much work on her behalf to have him falling back on the sofa, and arching his hips to meet hers. She really was fantastic. God had he missed her this week.

Having her now, so close, he had started to second guess himself. Especially since seeing the tiny accommodations she’d been placed in with her son. He adored her, and he wondered if not having her move in with him, had been a mistake. It wouldn’t be so bad would it? Waking up next to her each morning. Spending his evenings marking papers, whilst she read and studied. It sounded lovely when he thought of it. Then there was William. The little boy he’d become so fond of. Daisy trusted him implicitly with her Son. He’d never tried to be a Father to him, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t be, or would ever dream of refusing him that. That had never been the nature of his and Daisy’s relationship, but that had changed.

She was his girlfriend, and although it wasn’t exactly a conventional relationship, he wouldn’t change it for the world. Did he see his future with Daisy? Well he certainly didn’t see a future without her in it. Yes, she was difficult. She had issues, mostly with the concept of what a relationship was, and the compromise it involved. But she was getting better, and he knew he wasn’t without his issues.

He adored her. He loved her, he wasn’t lying when he spoke those words to her. But there would always be an underlying fear. A repeat of the Sophie episode. He’d spent twelve years of his life with that one woman. He’d been with Daisy just a year, and even then it was really only every other weekend.

“You’re distracted,” Daisy sat back on her haunches, and Tom realised he’d been so lost in his thoughts, he’d been idly kissing her back, but his grip on her had loosened, and his hips had stopped moving.

“Sorry,” He mumbled.

Daisy arched one of her perfectly shaped eyebrows, and combed a hand through his hair, “You okay?”

“Yeah…I was just thinking about how much I love you.”

“Oh?” Daisy looked surprised, and the tone of her next words were harsh, “You could have fooled me.”

“Dais…” She exasperated him. She went from placid to irritable in the blink of an eye.

“What, Tom? I just…don’t get it. We’ve both been so excited about this. About me moving closer, starting college. This is a huge deal for me, and us. But I’ve not seen you all week and the first time I do, you’re all stand offish, and I feel like I’ve done something wrong? Have I? Is this too much? I’ve tried not to put too much pressure on you-”

She didn’t get to finish her sentence because Tom cut her off with a kiss. She was so right. For as stubborn, irritable and quick tempered she was, there was usually a justified reason. It just took Tom a little while to catch up.

“You’re right,” He pulled back, “I have been stand offish, and I’m sorry. You’ve done nothing wrong, Love. I guess I’m just surprised at how small this place is, and worried how you’ll cope. I feel guilty when I’m living up the road in a place big enough for all of us…”

“Oh.”

“I suppose I’m feeling a bit conflicted.”

“You made a decision, Tom. I’m okay with it. I know this place isn’t… huge. But it’ll do. I mean really how much time am I going to be here? I’m at college in the day, and William’s in nursery. At the weekend I’m mostly going to be at yours anyway, or we’ll be visiting home. Really I’m only going to be here weekday evenings. Besides…this will be good for us. I think.”

“Yeah…it will,” He gripped her hips, and leant in for another kiss, “Fancy getting a coffee before we collect William?”

“Sounds good.”

*

“Mmm that was great, Dais,” Tom lay his cutlery across his empty plate, which rested on his knees and relaxed back on the sofa. Daisy was still eating, one handed with a fork, whilst encouraging William who sat in front of her in his high chair, to finish his own dinner. The same as theirs but a bit more mushed up, “I could get used to you cooking for me.”

“Could you now?” she smirked between mouthfuls.

“I’ve had a really great afternoon. It’s so nice seeing you during the week.”

“It feels strange doesn’t it. Like really grown up. Doing things like a proper couple.”

Tom simply arched a brow and chuckled.

“Don’t laugh. You know what I mean?”

“I know, Dais.”

“I guess when I start next week I’ll be a bit busier though. I’ve got my reading list, it’s pretty hefty.”

“That shouldn’t be an issue for you.”

“Well not the actual reading no, but it’s actually going to be like work.”

“Can I see it?”

“What?”

“Your reading list?”

“Oh…erm…sure,” Daisy picked up her phone and flicked through some emails before handing it over to Tom. She focused on William whilst he had a look through with interest. Daisy smirked to herself at the little hums, and ‘ah’s’ that left Tom’s lips as the teacher in him got his head around her future syllabus.

“You’ve read half of these.”

“But it wouldn’t hurt to read them again.”

“No of course, but it’s good that you have. I’ve got some of these you can have. Most actually.”

“Actually, I’ve already brought them, I did an Amazon order this morning. I did think you’d probably have them. But I know I’ll be taking notes and I just thought having my own would be better.”

“Of course.”

“Right, I’ve going to clean up this terror, and get him ready for bed. Can you do the dishes?”

“Sure,” It was all very domestic and Tom was going to let himself enjoy it. Daisy was right, he’d laughed, but it did feel very grown up. He knew he’d done it all before, he’d spent almost a decade living with Sophie. That had been domestic. But this felt different. He wasn’t sure if it was because of William, and the fact that it felt more like a family unit. Or just because what he felt for Daisy was just so much different to his relationship with Sophie. He was excited for everything to come with Daisy and William. He knew they had a long way to go, and he didn’t like to overthink it, because he was the first to admit he scared easy.

But for now things were good, and he was determined to enjoy it.


	6. Chapter 6

“Not that I’m not completely impressed by your dedication to your study, but might I get to see your face, as opposed to the cover of…” Tom squinted at the book Daisy currently had her head curried in, “Johnny Panic and the Bible of Dreams? Really… I had no idea this was on the A Level Syllabus.”

Daisy set the book flat on her lap, “It’s not. Marc told us to choose a short story that moves us, and analyse it.”

“And you chose Sylvia Plath?”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“Because it’s a test isn’t it? It’s the first piece of homework we’ve been given. It’s to get an idea of the scope of our literary knowledge, our level of ability in text analysis. Separate the weak members of the heard.”

“That’s a bit harsh.”

“But true,” Daisy arched a perfectly manicured brow, “Don’t tell me you don’t do the same?”

“Well…” Tom trailed off, and Daisy knew the answer, of course he did. That was his job, how else would he know which of his students needed what level of support from him as their professor? “We’ve never talked about Plath before.”

“No.”

“So…”

“So?”

“Would you like to talk about it? Can I help?”

“I’d prefer it if you didn’t. I want to do this alone. Marc wants to see what I can do, I don’t want to be influenced by your opinions.”

“Can I read what you’ve written so far?” Tom nodded at her laptop open on his coffee table. She’d already written roughly a page.

“No, please don’t,” She reached over and closed the lid a little.

“Is Marc your teacher?”

“Yep, he’s great, really laid back. He’s so funny too. I was so nervous, because of...my history. But in my one to one he was so supportive. He said he read my entry paper, and he was astounded. We chatted for ages, he’s so smart.”

Tom was quiet for a moment, as he took in her words. He wasn’t sure what to say, but he didn’t like the feeling her words evoked inside, “Nice.”

“He’s also put my name forward for a part time job in the college library, on Thursday and Friday mornings, as I don’t have classes. Just returning books to their shelves, but it’s paid and William is already in Nursery.”

“That’s very accommodating of him,” Tom’s voice was stiff.

“He also has late classes on Tuesday evenings, and he said I’m always welcome to sit in. So I wondered if sometimes you might be able to sit with William so I can go?”

“It’s depends how busy I am with work. It sounds like he’s paying quite a lot of personal interest in you Daisy, job offers, after hours classes…”

“Oh no, the job is just because I mentioned that I was looking for something part time, and he knew the library was looking. He offered the late classes to everyone,” Daisy grinned. She was enthusiastic and Tom knew he couldn’t be annoyed about it. But that didn’t mean he wasn’t worried about this teacher.

Daisy gave up trying to study for the evening and set her book on the side.

“How are the other students? Have you made any friends?” Daisy shifted up the sofa, and lifted Tom’s arm so she could tuck herself underneath it and snuggle into his side.

“Yeah, there are some nice people. They’re all younger than me, so it’s a bit difficult, but they seem nice.”

“Well, it sounds like you’re enjoying it.”

“I am.”

“Have you told your teacher…Marc…about me?”

“Well I told him my boyfriend lives near.”

“You’ve not mentioned what I do?”

“I didn’t want to. I don’t want him to think I’m getting help.”

“Why would he think that? He’s read your entry paper, he knows you don’t need my help?”

“Well. My boyfriend is an English Lit Professor at Cambridge. It does put me at an unfair advantage, doesn’t it? I don’t want to be treated any different.”

“And what credential’s does he have?”

“I don’t know, a degree I’d imagine. Does it matter?” Daisy peered up at him, and smirked, “You’re jealous.”

“What?”

“You’re jealous. Look at you, you’ve gone all weird and grouchy. Questioning his credentials and his…personal interest in me,” Daisy giggled.

“That’s absurd, of course I’m not jealous.”

“Jealous,” Daisy sing-songed.

“I just think the job thing is a bit weird. How old is this guy anyway?”

“I dunno, early thirties maybe? Not old. Older than me, obviously, but not as old as you,” Daisy bit her lip, realising quickly that hadn’t been the best way to word it.

“Because I’m so old.”

“I didn’t say that, did I? Now you’re just twisting my words,” Daisy laughed, she was struggling to take this whole exchange seriously, because Tom was clearly getting worked up over the idea that she might prefer her new teacher over him. Which was plainly ridiculous. She twisted in his hold and brought a hand to his face, scratching her nails through his beard in the way she knew he liked. He automatically leaned into her touch, and there was a low grumble in the back of his throat, “Besides, you know how much I like the fact that you’re older than me. You know how much your…advancing years turn me on…”

“Bloody hell, Dais. I’m thirty-eight, not eighty-three,” Tom finally laughed.

“Well your stamina has been lacking recently…” she was baiting him.

“Oh, you didn’t just say that,” Tom shifted quickly, and in an instant Daisy found herself pinned to the sofa, Tom over her on all fours so she couldn’t move, “I’ll show you stamina, young lady.”

Tom’s hands were on her vest top, pushing it up and over her head, revealing she was sans bra. But he didn’t remove the top completely, instead opting to wrap the fabric tightly round her wrists which were now raised above her head. Then holding her in place with one hand and dropped and crashed his mouth to hers in a rough kiss.

Groaning into his mouth, Tom didn’t allow her to enjoy it for long, and he pulled back far too soon, dragging a frustrated cry from her tips, “Tom,” She whimpered.

“Shut up and let me fuck you.”

Oh dear lord, she loved it when he talked dirty. He’d got so very, very good at it. It had taken some time to drag Tom out of his kink-proof shell. Even at the beginning, she’d picked up early that he was quite a vocal lover. She loved it, she loved hearing what she did to him. But he was self-conscious. He’d told her, sometime later, when they were sitting up, just talking into the early hours, that Sophie used to tell him off for it. If he vocalised his enjoyment during sex, she would shush him. She hated it.

Daisy had insisted this was her hang up, not his. He should definitely not be embarrassed by how he was in the bedroom. She certainly had no complaints, Tom was a phenomenal lover, and as his confidence grew so did his skill. She’d started gentle, urging him to talk to her. She loved his voice, it wasn’t a hardship. Then she’d started pushing it further, in the moment making simple requests.

“Hold me down.”

“Put your hand over my mouth.”

“Bend me over the table.”

“Tie me up.”

Tom although sometimes thrown, as her asks pushed him right to the edge of his comfort zone, always acquiesced. Then he tucked it under his belt for future use. To be perfectly honest, most of the things she asked him she’d never tried before. Yes, Daisy had, had her fair share of sexual partners before Tom. But Tom was the first man she’d trusted enough to experiment with.

He’d learnt very early on that being restrained drove her wild. Although perfectly capable of taking charge when the situation arose, she preferred to let him steer the ship in the bedroom. Tom knew this was as new to her as it was to him, and he knew it reflected greatly on the trust they shared.

Owing to his gloriously long arms, Tom was  able to keep hold of her wrists, whilst he dropped even further and took a nipple into his mouth, sucking and nipping, hard enough to make her squeak. His free hand reached down and started yanking her leggings and knickers down over her hips. Once discarded, he also one handed managed to free himself from his jeans. He leaned down again, giving her another fleeting but bruising kiss. As he did so, he switched hands, now his left hand restrained her wrists, whilst his right, reached down and grasped her calf. He spread her wide, hooking one ankle over the back of the sofa, and nudging the other leg so her foot landed on the floor.

“Tom, please…”

“I thought I told you to stop talking?” Daisy whimpered at his words, but was instantly cut off by his teeth on her bottom lip, and his fingers gliding along her centre. As much as they both enjoyed a decent amount of foreplay, sometimes there was just no call for it. She was already dripping with need, and her walls clenched around his fingers, as they plunged into her. He dragged her wetness up and firmly circled her clit, and her hips bucked of their own accord. She was more than ready for him.

His hand left her, and he gave himself a few firm strokes. Then, with one knee on the sofa and the other foot firmly on the floor, he lined himself up and shoved into her roughly, “Oh, Christ, Daisy,” He stilled momentarily, taking in the feeling of her pulsing and squeezing around him. He lifted his head and looked into her eyes. But she didn’t say a word. She’d been told not to, “Good girl.”

Then, without further delay, he moved. His hips pistoned into her at an unrelenting pace. He watched her as she bit down hard on her bottom lip and he knew she was doing all she could to keep quiet.

“Fuck, Daisy…how’s this for…fucking…stamina?” He panted, and dropped the upper half of his body. His lips caught hers distracting her from her effort to stay silent. A long moan escaped and was only just swallowed by his mouth, “That’s it baby,” He urged as her hips moved, and met his thrusts with vigour, “I’m close, darling.”

His hand dropped between them, bracing himself only on the hand which still held her firmly by her wrists. He pressed his thumb to her clit, unmoving as he continued to thrust and that was when Daisy fell apart. Gone was her ability to reign in her voice. Her hips arched hard against his, and she cried out loudly. A few thrusts later, Tom followed, growling out his release, before withdrawing and collapsing over her, and his grip on her wrists finally ceasing.

With a final kiss to her lips, Tom clambered off of her and pulled her back into a sitting position, “Are you alright?” He always asked. No matter what. Whenever thinks got a little rough, he would always make sure she was okay afterwards.

“Yep!” Daisy popped her ‘P’ and grinned as him, as stood from the sofa and adjusted herself. She pulled her leggings back up and retrieved her top from the floor, “I’m gonna go and clean up, and check on William.”

A little while later, both freshened up and recovered Tom poured Daisy a glass of wine and they settled back down together on the sofa.

“So, I had a thought,” Tom piped up, as a few moments of silence, idly watching the television and sipping Malbec.

“Did it hurt?”

“Hilarious, I’m actually trying to be serious,” Tom chuckled, picking up her free hand and threading his fingers with hers, “One of my second years, her sister is doing a diploma in childcare. She wants to be a childminder. She’s only seventeen, but she’s advertising babysitting services. She’s police checked, and apparently they have couple of much younger siblings, so she’s very used to looking after babies and children. I was thinking perhaps…you might like to meet her.”

Daisy had mentioned looking for a suitable babysitter. She knew she and Tom would still need the occasional evening together without William. It wasn’t so bad, with him being so young and a good sleeper. Most weekends he was asleep by seven o’clock and they would be able to enjoy each other’s company in the comfort of Tom’s flat. But it would be nice to have to option of going out occasionally and doing something different.

“It’s not Danni’s sister is it?”

“No,” Tom smirked, and nudged Daisy in mild warning.

“Well I suppose that’s not such a bad idea then.”


	7. Chapter 7

“Dinner _and_ cocktails, you really are pushing the boat out tonight, baby,” Daisy grinned over the top of her drinks menu.

After several weeks of trying to achieve just the right work life balance, and a couple of playdates with Daisy, William and Jenny, the new babysitter. Daisy and Tom had finally managed to escape for an evening of each other’s company.

Tom had booked a table at a nice Thai Restaurant. Followed by a booth reservation at The Hidden Rooms, a nice little Cocktail Bar in the city centre. It was great because the prices were a bit too steep to attract the student population, but not as astronomical as to deter a decent cliental.

“We deserve it, Dais. You’ve been working so hard with your course, and I know how tired you are. Works been busy for me. We never get time to do anything nice anymore.”

“Well this is nice, thank you,” She smiled sweetly, and as she dropped her eyes back to the menu, she felt the heat of his stare remain on her. He’d been not so subtly checking her out all evening. The dress was a striking royal blue, bodycon number. It had a high neckline, and the hem finished just below her bottom. It showed off every single curve she had, and she had known when she saw it on sale, despite how short it was, Tom would love it. She hooked her ankle around his, beneath the table, “I’m going to be boring and have a Strawberry Daiquiri.”

“That is boring,” Tom agreed, “But I’m having a whiskey sour, so… fuck you look stunning tonight Darling. I know I’ve told you already, but you really do. That dress…”

“Thanks, you’ve only told me like ten times since we left the flat,” Daisy smirked, but then her own hungry eyes swept over her boyfriend. He looked more than good. Typical Tom style, he wore a suit. Tom did like a suit. This one was Blue, a dark blue with a slightly metallic sheen. He wore a white shirt underneath, top two buttons open, no tie. Daisy had grown to very much appreciate a man in a well-tailored suit. “You don’t scrub up so bad yourself. Did you trim your beard?”

“Maybe,” Tom consciously rubbed an open palm over his facial scruff.

A waiter came over and took their drinks orders, then left them alone again. So Daisy shifted around the booth until she was sitting pressed up against him, she hooked her ankle back around his. She leant up to kiss his cheek then grasped his hand and slipped it under the table, onto her bare thigh, “I know what you’ve been thinking all evening…”

“Oh, a mind reader now are we?”

“Hmm, maybe.”

“Tell me.”

“How on earth is she wearing underwear with that dress, it shows every single line,” As the words left her lips, she smirked. Tom’s Adam’s Apple bobbed in his throat, “I’ll let you into a secret,” Her words were low and sultry as she dragged his hand up her thigh, parting her legs ever so slightly as she did.

“What?” His voice was horse.

“It’s pardon, Thomas,” She admonished him, “And…I’m not wearing any,” and at those words, she pressed his fingers to cup her bare centre, and she felt his whole body tense next to her.

“Daisy,” He croaked out his warning. But she pushed his hand more firmly, a finger slipped between her folds, “I’m not doing this, anyone could see.”

“No one can see, we’re almost completely out of sight of the bar.”

“I’m not doing it,” Daisy reluctantly let him pull his hand back, “Close your legs, Darling.”

Daisy huffed and did as she was told. Just in time for the waiter to return to the table with their drinks, “Boring.”

“Or just not keen on getting thrown out of this classy establishment.”

“Oh my god…”

“What now?”

“It’s Marc!” Daisy’s eyes lit up as she peered out from the booth, and Tom’s gaze followed to see two men, holding drinks and looking around for somewhere to sit. Before he could stop her, Daisy was shuffling out of the booth, tugging her skirt down a bit to make herself presentable, and making a beeline for the men.

He wasn’t about to sit around on his own, so he also slipped out and followed her.

“Daisy!” The shorter of the two men recognised her quickly, “Fancy seeing you here!”

“I know, I saw you and had to come and say hello,” She grinned, and stopped in front of him. Tom was certain she was about to hug him, but she stopped just short of that. He was her teacher after all.

“I’m glad you did! You look gorgeous, that dress!”

That was the moment Tom chose the clear his throat, and make his presence known.

“Oh, Marc, this is Tom, my boyfriend, Tom this is my English Lit teacher, Marc. Who I was telling you about,” Daisy wrapped her hand around Tom’s elbow and tugged him forward.

“Hi,” Tom raised his hand in a little wave. But he was busy checking out the man in front of him. Black skinny jeans, Chelsea boots and a slim fit checked shirt. He couldn’t have been much older than thirty.

“Great to meet you,” Marc held his hand out, and Tom politely accepted his handshake. Then Marc turned back and beckoning the other man forward, taking his hand and threading their fingers together, “This is Josh. My husband.”

“Hi Josh,” Daisy greeted the other man, and Tom was struck dumb for a second. Gay. Of course he was gay. Tom now felt like a bit of an idiot for being so worried about this man around his girlfriend, “Are you guys looking for somewhere to sit? We have a booth, plenty of room, you should join us!”

“Oh, we couldn’t impose upon your date night,” Marc shook his head, but his big grin said he would absolutely love to make it a double date night.

“No, we insist, don’t we, Tom?” Daisy turned to him, eyes bright and there was no way Tom could be the arsehole that said no. Actually, he’d very much like to keep her all to himself for the evening. Especially now he knew she wasn’t wearing any knickers. Suddenly he found himself thinking that pleasuring his girlfriend beneath the table would have been preferable to this sudden turn of events.

“Of course, please join us,” Tom agreed beckoning them towards the table.

“Well, as long as you don’t mind…that would lovely, wouldn’t it Josh,” Marc took his husbands hand. Tom got the feeling Marc wore the trousers in that marriage. Although Josh looked more than happy to follow his husband anywhere.

“It would, I’ve heard so much about the infamous Daisy, it’s a pleasure to finally meet you in person,” Josh admitted, and Tom started feeling all the more awkward. He wasn’t quite sure about all this attention Daisy seemed to be drawing to herself. He wasn’t used to it. He knew, prior to having William, before she’d…calmed down…she’d been quite popular. A bit of a party girl. But since he’d known her, she’d just been his Daisy.

“You’ve talked about me?” Daisy asked, as they all tucked themselves into the booth, and the two men set their drinks on the table.

“Of course,” Marc nodded, “Your text analysis of Plath’s, Johnny Panic was unlike anything I’ve ever read from a first year. I’m expecting great things from you, Daisy. Honestly after I marked it, I made Josh read it.”

“It was incredible, I mean not an English teacher, but…wow, have you read it, Tom?” Josh looked to Tom. Tom shifted in his seat, Daisy hadn’t spoken of her paper since that night. He assumed she’d handed it in, but she clearly didn’t want him to get involved with her studies so he hasn’t pushed it.

“Actually no, Daisy wouldn’t let me,” He looked at her and smirked, “She didn’t even tell me how she did?”

“I got an A,” Daisy smiled sheepishly, “And I meant to tell you,” She threaded her fingers with his beneath the table.

“Well done, darling.”

“What do you do, Tom?” Marc piped up.

“I…ah,” Tom side-eyed Daisy, remembering what she said about not wanting her teachers to know what he did for a living. Although now Marc knew he hadn’t even seen her paper, what was the harm, really? But he didn’t get chance to answer.

“Tom’s actually an English Lit Professor at Pembroke.”

“Oh!” Marc’s eyes widened in, and his lips parted in astonishment, “Not…The Professor Thomas Hiddleston?”

“The very same,” Tom chuckled.

“I’ve read your paper on Shakespeare’s influence on modern day literature and its importance, it was what made me want to teach. It’s an honour to meet you!” Marc gushed, and it was clear some fanboy literary crush was being realised. Tom smiled graciously, but he couldn’t help but feel amused by the fact he was so concerned about Marc’s interest in Daisy, when it was him Marc’s eyes were now unashamedly drinking in. Even with his husband sitting right there, apparently none the wiser.

“Thank you, that’s always lovely to hear,” Tom thanked him.

“He was the one who sort of planted the seed about going back into education,” Daisy explained all the while squeezing Tom’s hand tighter and tighter.

“You obviously saw the same potential I can,” Marc smiled widely, “Would anyone like another drink, on me?”

 

“Marc’s nice,” Tom commented later that evening, as he and Daisy walked along the river. They’d opted to take the twenty minute walk home as it was decent weather, as opposed to getting a taxi. They’d drunk cocktails with Marc and Josh for a good hour and a half, talking about all sorts. Then the couple announced they were meeting friends and going dancing. Tom and Daisy were invited, but it was actually Daisy who declined. Tom was a little bit merry, and wasn’t totally opposed to the idea.

Dancing sounded like fun, he and Daisy hadn’t been dancing since…well…ever.

“I told you.”

“You didn’t tell me he was gay.”

“I didn’t see how it was relevant.”

Tom laughed, “It’s not, not really. Just you knew I was a little bit worried that he might…like you in a more than professional way.”

“Yep.”

“I’m just saying, you could have mentioned it.”

“What’s the fun in that? Keeps you on your toes if you think you have a little competition.”

“Oh, you cheeky little bitch,” Tom yanked her close, and stopped dead on the path, bringing her body into his. He wrapped his arms around her, and dipped his head to kiss her. It was brief and bruising, and Daisy kissed back enthusiastically. When the kiss ended, it left them both breathless and Tom rested his forehead against hers, “Whatever will I do with you, Miss Daisy?”

“I’m not opposed to a good spanking.”

“Don’t tempt me,” His hands slid down her back and rested on her behind. His fingers pressed into the globes of her arse.

“I like tempting you, I think I’m rather good at it.”

“I can’t wait to get you home. I’d be tempted to rip that dress right off you, if I wasn’t so enamoured by it.”

“Why wait until we get home? It’s quiet…no one’s around,” Daisy pulled back and peered around, “I reckon we’d be quite hidden over there in those trees.”

“What’s gotten into you this evening?” Tom looked over to the trees in question, “Is this some kink I don’t know about?”

“Am I not allowed to find my boyfriend so irresistible I just want him to bend me over and fuck me on the spot?” Daisy leant up, it didn’t take much in her four inch heels, and licked the spot just below his ear, “I’ve been so wet all evening, I almost had to relieve myself in the ladies.”

She gripped his hand and forced it between them, and under her dress, not caring that they still stood out in the open by the river. Alright, so the public footpath was all but deserted, but there were buildings nearby. They kissed again, as Tom slipped his fingers between her folds and felt for himself how much she wanted him.

This is what she did to him, all the time. What adult man, approaching his forties, made out with his girlfriend, whilst fingering her in the middle of a public footpath? What woman allowed it? Daisy that’s who.

Her arms tightening around his shoulders, “Fuck, Tom… I’m gonna come.”

But then, he heard voices and laughter coming from somewhere. He pulled away abruptly, and landed a hand on Daisy’s hip to steady her as she stumbled, her legs shaking from her almost climax, “Fuck, sorry Dais,” He mumbled, as the voices drew closer, and the distinctive sound of multiple pairs of heels on stone path came towards them. He took her hand, and her wetness still on his fingers as they slid together with hers.

“Oh my god! TOM!”

The unmistakable voice of his student, Danielle, cut through the night air. Sickly sweet, with a hint of Welsh. She was with a group of girls, none of which he recognised.

“Um…evening, Danni,” He coughed, and tried to continue walking, pulling Daisy with him, but he wasn’t rude, “Are you having a good evening?”

“Yes!” She bounced on the spot, she was clearly drunk, “We’re going dancing, you should come! I bet you can move, with legs like that. Hi Daisy! Wow, I love your dress!”

“We’re actually heading home, but thanks for the offer Danni,” Tom answered before Daisy could, because he felt her tense next to him.

“Oh that’s too bad!”

“Enjoy your evening, Danni,” Tom nodded, and he felt Daisy practically drag him away from his student and her friends, “I’m so sorry, Dais.”

“It’s not your fault,” Okay, so she was surprisingly calm. When Tom looked at her, she had a smirk on her face.

“Do you think she saw us?”

“Nope,” Daisy shook her head, “But she definitely saw the raging hard on your sporting, and so did her friends.”

“Oh fuck,” It was flagging now,  but Tom had been so concerned about Daisy’s modesty he forgot his own.

“It’s fine, they were blind drunk.”

“Still…”

“Hurry the fuck up, Tom. You owe me a fucking orgasm!”


	8. Chapter 8

“So are you staying here over Christmas?”

“I think so, where else would I stay?” Daisy frowned to herself, and looked at her phone which sat on the kitchen side on loudspeaker, whilst she prepared some dinner for her and William.

“Well I wondered if you and Tom might stay with Diana?”

“We haven’t discussed it. I don’t think so.”

“Really?” Fee sounded surprised, “Is everything alright with you two?”

“Yeah, of course. He’s just busy you know. We both are, what with the end of term coming up. He’s constantly marking papers, I’ve been working on coursework, I’ve got three deadlines this week. I’ve not seen him since last weekend.”

“How’s William?”

“He’s good, he’s done you a painting at Nursery.”

“Bless him…and are you okay?”

“I’m great, I’m really enjoying it. Also I’m going out on Friday night with some of the girls from the course. I’m a bit nervous actually. They’re all quite a bit younger than me, they all go out a lot, they’ve asked me a few times,” Daisy plated up a little bit of pasta into a plastic dish and put it in front of William and put a baby fork in his hand.

“That’s nice! Is Jenny sitting William?”

“No, he’s staying with Tom.”

“Tom’s alright with that?”

“Yeah, course,” Daisy filled her own bowl, and put it on the little kitchen table, “Listen I’ve gotta bounce, I’m about to eat. Say Hi to Ste yeah?”

“Of course, Dais. We miss you.”

“Miss you too.”

Tom hadn’t taken much persuading when Daisy asked if he might have William overnight. He admitted he was pleased she was making friends and going out. She was young, and she should occasionally be able to go for some drinks and have fun with other girls. Daisy didn’t have any Girl Friends, unless you included Fee, or his Mum. She’d only met one of his sisters a handful of times, and they got along okay. They didn’t know each other well enough to consider the other a friend.

It wasn’t something she’d asked of him before, but she spent every Friday night with him anyway. After going out she would go back to his and stay there for the rest of the weekend. It made more sense for William to be with Tom, than at her flat with Jenny. Tom hadn’t seemed to mind that much, if anything he seemed quite pleased to be asked.

Daisy finished off her dinner and put her plate in the sink, then cleaned William up a bit and got him a yoghurt. Then she picked up her phone and dialled Tom. As always, it took a few rings for him to answer, although she assumed he’d be home from work by now, as it had just gone half past five in the evening.

“Hello?” He answered.

“Hey baby.”

“You alright, Daisy?”

“Yep, I’d just been talking to Fee on the phone and realised we’ve not really spoken much this week. I miss you.”

“Aw, Daisy.”

“Have you missed me?” Daisy frowned to herself, normally Tom was quite quick to return her affections. He revelled in it when she was in a soppy mood. But now he sounded a little distracted.

“Of course.”

“Well…What’s wrong?” Daisy was always fast to lose her patience, but Tom wasn’t exactly being easy. It currently felt like getting blood out of a stone.

“Sorry Darling, I’m still at work.”

“But your lessons finished at four today?

“Yes,” Tom was sounding a little exasperated now, “I’m with a student, Daisy. Can I call you later.”

“Is it Danielle?” Daisy didn’t mince her words, she wanted to know. Because this girls name seemed to be cropping up an awful lot, and she knew it wasn’t the first time Tom had promised her extra time after classes. She was aware that it was part of Tom’s job, it’s what the students paid for. But he had office hours three days a week outside of classes for that very purpose. Tonight was not one of them. But Tom was too nice to say no.

Tom didn’t answer immediately, instead he took a deep breath and Daisy could hear him down the line. His silence was telling, “I’ll be home in about an hour, Dais. I’ll call you then,” and then, he ended the call, leaving Daisy on the other end of the line, seething.

When just over an hour later her phone started ringing she ignored it. She knew it was petty. She knew by avoiding him she was being childish. She told herself over and over again, it was Tom’s job. He supported all his students. He didn’t have to tell her who it was, and even if it was that…girl, perhaps he was right. Perhaps Daisy was just being paranoid.

Daisy had never suffered from jealousy before. Is that was this was? Tom paying attention to a female student, no matter how innocent. Was she really worried about him? No, not in the least. He was faithful, and despite his clear fear of commitment in all other areas, that was just something she had to deal with. She didn’t doubt his love and loyalty.

Tom was an attractive man. Daisy had grown to see his physical attraction, but now it was there it was glaringly obvious. Although he was quite oblivious to it. It was about more than just his physical appearance. It was the way he moved, almost gracefully, there was nothing clumsy about him. The way he spoke, a lovely, calming timber to his voice, and his carefully thought out words. Most of all the way he acted, his personality. He was a real gentleman (except in the bedroom) and Daisy knew that sort of natural charm was irresistible to most women.

Did she have anything to worry about with this Danielle? She wanted to think she didn’t. She was certain the poor girl had an unhealthy crush on her professor. Would she be foolish enough to try and act on it? Tom really was oblivious. That’s what made it worse for Daisy though. Tom was just so nice, he saw the best in everyone (especially her) and unfortunately that made him vulnerable. And Daisy would know because she’d openly admit to taking advantage of that vulnerability in the past.

Daisy wasn’t surprised, when just over thirty minutes later there was a knock at her door. She swung it open to find a rather annoyed looking Tom on the other side.

“Ignoring my calls? Really mature, Dais.”

“You hung up on me,” Daisy responded simply, as she turned her back and let him into her little apartment, “Come into the kitchen, William’s just gone to sleep.”

They took the few steps into the tiny kitchen area and Tom seated himself at the little table. Daisy busied herself, she took a bowl from the cupboard and spooned some left over pasta bake into it. She fetched and fork from the drawer and set the food on the table in front of Tom. She might be pissed off, but she also knew he wouldn’t have eaten.

“What’s this?”

“Pasta.”

“I can see that,” Tom rolled his eyes.

“Don’t ask silly questions then.”

“I was at work, Daisy. I wasn’t in a position to deal with your dramatics.”

“My dramatics?” Her voice pitched, “Were you, or were you not with Danielle?”

“Danni, my student, is paying over nine thousand pounds a year for her education. It’s my responsibility to give her the support she needs, as it is to all my students. You know that.”

“It just seems to me, that she asks for an awful lot of support. I thought Cambridge students had to be in the top three percentile of their A Level year group, why does she need so much help if she’s so bloody smart?”

“I am not going to try and justify my actions, Daisy. You know full well I’m not allowed to discuss my students or their work with you. All I can do is assure you, your concerns are unfounded.”

“It was her then?”

“Yes, it was her.”

Daisy rolled her eyes, “And there it is.”

“Oh, don’t be pathetic, Daisy!” Tom didn’t snap often, but his words were now sharp, and there was a distinct growl in his tone.

“Pathetic? You think I’m being pathetic? Say that to me again when she’s begging you to bend her over your antique pine desk and fuck her into next week, Professor!” Daisy hissed, almost spitting venom as she spoke.

“She’s…my…student.”

“Who wants to fuck you!”

“No she doesn’t!”

“Trust me! She does! Lest you forget, I was a teenage girl not all that long ago, and I also whored myself around enough to recognise what she’s doing. I’ve done it, Tom. I’ve manipulated men into bed. That’s what she’s trying to do!” 

Tom stared hard at her for several minutes. Silence falling between them. Then he abruptly pushed his untouched food away and stood up from the table.

“Where are you going?” Daisy asked, following him as he headed out the little kitchen.

“Home.”

“Oh, I see. You don’t like the truth.”

“No!” Tom turned back, bending down a few inches to get in her face, “I don’t like your lack of trust in me.” He turned on his heel again..

“Wait!” She was after him, grabbing what she could of him, which was a fistful off his shirt. He stopped without a fight. “Please don’t go.”

“Give me a reason to stay.”

“I love you.”

“It doesn’t feel like it right now, Daisy.”

“I wouldn’t be doing this if I didn’t. I wouldn’t be worried. It’s not you I don’t trust. It’s her. She…she scares me, because…well…she reminds me of me a bit.”

“Danielle is nothing like you.”

“She’s a predator, she’s dangerous. I’ve been that girl. I didn’t mean to put it in such a crude way… but… I don’t think the fact that you’re her teacher, or that you’ve got a girlfriend will deter her. I’m asking you to be careful and not to…entertain her.” Daisy relaxed and moved herself close to Tom so she could wrap her arms around his neck and press her body to his.

Tom let out a long sigh, but still dipped his head to brush his lips over hers. “I will be completely honest with you. I think you are worried for nothing. I think you’re paranoid,” Daisy opened her mouth to interrupt, but he stopped her, “But, I will be careful. I promise.”

“Okay,” Daisy gave a small nod.

“And, I love you too. Even if you are a crazy bitch.”

“Will you stay? Eat some dinner?” Daisy nodded back to the untouched bowl of pasta.

“Yes.”

“Will you stay the night?”

“I don’t…” Tom peered up the little staircase to the single bed against the wall, “In that tiny bed?”

“We can snuggle.”

“I’ll stay for dinner and we’ll watch telly for a bit, but I think we’ll both sleep better in our own beds, Dais,” He cupped her cheek and pressed another kiss to her lips, before moving back to the table and sitting down to eat.

 

*

 

“Good night?” Daisy winced and put a hand to her hand as she pottered into the kitchen in search of painkillers and a big glass of water. Tom was at his breakfast bar, newspaper open in front of him, and William next to him in his high chair, shoving toast laden with strawberry jam into his little mouth.

“Hmm,” Daisy hummed her answer.

“I’ll make you a cup of tea,” Tom stood up, and moved to the kettle. He watched Daisy with amusement. He’d only ever witnessed her hung over once before, and he’d been in much the same position. But to see her suffering without him was a completely new experience, “Food?”

“No,” She shook her head, and shuffled over to William.

“Mum, mum,” the little boy reached out a jammy hand to his mother and Tom didn’t miss the faint smile on her lips. Tom poured water over the teabag and left it to brew, then swiped a baby wipe from the pack on the side and swooped in to clean William’s sticky hands.

“Have you been good for Tom?” Daisy asked, taking his now clean hand and kissing it.

“Toh!” Tom smiled fondly as William flung his other hand out to him. He’d started trying to say his name just over a week ago, and his heart still melted every single time. He adored that little boy.

“He was good as gold,” Tom assured her, “We’ve had a great time haven’t we, buddy?”

“Down!” The toddler demanded, having finished his breakfast, and no longer wanting to stay trapped into the confines of his highchair. Tom lifted him out of the seat and put him down, allowing the little boy to toddle towards his pile of toys in the living room.

“Have some toast, at least,” Tom told Daisy, plucking two slices of bread from the bag on the counter and putting them in the toaster.

“I’ll try.”

“Mum called just now, whilst you were asleep.”

“Hmm?”

“About Christmas. She said she’s spoken to Fee and everyone’s having dinner at hers this year.”

“Shit, I meant to talk to you about that. Fee was asking me the other day where I was planning on staying.”

“Well it’ll be easier at Mum’s surely?”

“Well, I sort of wanted to stay at the pub. It’s more set up for William.”

“It’s only a couple of nights, Dais.”

“A couple of nights?”

“Yeah. Go down Christmas Eve, back on boxing day,” Tom nodded.

“No…no I’m going on Friday evening, after my last class and I’ll stay through until the second of Jan,” Daisy explained, “I thought that was the plan?”

“Considering we never made a plan, I’m not sure how you came to that conclusion.”

“Well that was my plan!” Daisy raised her voice a little, before bringing a hand to her forehead. Her head was too delicate for an argument, “You stayed all last Christmas.”

“Yes, but you lived in Glemsford then. You live here now. It’s my holiday from work, I would like to spend a little bit of it at home, just the three of us,” Tom explained, just as her toast popped up. He snatched it from the toaster, and started layering a generous helping of butter on it.

“But… I thought…” Daisy trailed off, taking the plate Tom now held out to her. She wasn’t sure what she thought. She could see Tom’s point. The only reason he’d stayed last year is to spend a decent amount of time with her. This year the point of the visit was a little bit of time with the family over Christmas. But she’d been looking forward to a fortnight in the village. She’d even been planning to help out in the pub a little bit for some extra money.

“We could stay a bit longer I suppose,” Tom shrugged, “And I’m not stopping you at all, if that’s what you’d like to do, you know… spend a bit of time with Fee and Steve?”

“You’d be alright with that? Me staying there for two weeks, and you only coming for a couple of days?”

“Well… I’d miss you, obviously. But yes. I’m your boyfriend, not your keeper. You do what you want to do. But… I’ll be going on Christmas eve.”

“Oh…” Daisy nodded, and took a tentative nibble from her toast. “Okay.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your continued love and comments. 
> 
> This is a bit of a filler chapter, so i do apologise, but it is necessary for the rest of the story.

“Is everything alright between you and Daisy?”

Tom sat on the sofa in his Mum’s living room, with his legs up on the seat next to him and a book open in his hands. In the end he’d decided to travel down the evening before Christmas eve and have dinner with his Mum. It had been a while since it was just the two of them, and she was over joyed when he’d suggested it. Now he was stuffed and starting to consider an early night, when his Mum sat herself down in her favourite armchair, and asked him the question.

“Everything’s fine Mum,” He told her, not looking up from his page.

“You’d have been welcome to stay for the holidays you know.”

“I know,” He closed his book, realising Diana wasn’t about the let the subject drop, “I sort of wanted to spend a bit of time at home, being lazy. Not doing anything. I thought Daisy would do the same, but she was really keen to spend the holiday at the pub with Fee and Steve.”

“You must be missing her.”

“Yeah, I am.”

“You can go over you know, I won’t be offended.”

“No, it’s fine, I’ll be with her all day tomorrow.”

“You’re sure everything’s okay?”

“It’s fine!” Tom snapped, then backtracked, “Sorry Mum, really, we’re fine. Why do you ask? Has she said something?”

“No… it’s just… I suppose I thought perhaps, given how long you’ve been together, and living so close now. I suppose I see you like a little family. It’s odd you not being together.”

“Daisy has her life, I have mine.”

“She loves you, you know.”

“I know, I love her.”

“Stay until new year, Tom. You know Daisy would be pleased.” Diana urged him.

“Maybe, when’s Emma coming?”

“Boxing day.”

“It’ll be a bit crowded here.”

“Stay at the pub.”

“I can’t impose.”

“You’re her boyfriend, you aren’t an imposition. That family adore you.”

“I know,” Tom sighed.

“Something is bothering you, Tom,” Diana pressed, “You’re my son, I can tell. You aren’t happy.”

“I am. I’m so happy, I think that’s the problem. She makes me so happy, and I don’t know what to do about it.”

“You don’t have to do anything about it.”

“I want her to live with me. But…we bicker so much. I know that’s just Daisy, she’s stubborn and I love her for it. Sometimes I honestly think she starts fights because she gets a kick out of it or something,” Diana chuckled at that, “I worry the dynamic of our relationship isn’t healthy.”

“But you’re happy. She makes you happy?”

“Yes, tremendously.”

“Then the dynamic doesn’t matter. It’s working isn’t it? You don’t need to worry about the future now. There is no rush. And as for the bickering, did you expect an easy ride with Daisy? She challenges you. That’s not a bad thing. It’s because she loves you, and I’ve heard the pair of you get at each other’s throats. You’re apologising and making up, sometimes quite enthusiastically minutes later-”

“Mum!” Tom cut Diana off, eyes wide at his Mother’s admission. Although he shouldn’t have been surprised. Before she’d moved to Cambridge, Daisy stayed at Diana’s with Tom a lot. Neither of them were quiet.

“It’s passion, Tom! Goodness, don’t knock it!”

“It scares me,” Tom admitted, voice quiet, he looked at his lap.

“It’s supposed to,” Diana told him, “I know you don’t like to talk about Sophie-”

“You’re right, I don’t.”

“All I am saying is, she was a safe choice. I’m not suggesting you didn’t love her. I know you did, but she didn’t excite you like Daisy does. You saw a very simple mapped out future with Sophie. With Daisy, you want a future but you don’t know what shape it will take. That’s what scares you, Tommy.” Diana stood from her chair, and moved to the sofa. She nudged her sons feet to the floor so she could sit next to him, “But it’s exciting too!”

“You really think I have a future with Daisy?”

“I do,” Diana nodded, “An exciting one.”

“I suppose… I suppose I could stay until New Year. She would be really happy. I mean, I always want her to know she can do her own thing, have her own life. But I’ve really missed her.”

“Go and see her, it’s only nine o’clock,” Diana nudged his knee.

“But I’m spending the evening with you!”

“I’m an old woman whose about to call it a night. Go and see your girl, Thomas,” Diana smirked, and went to stand up, resting both hands on her knees to push herself from her seat. But Tom stopped her, sitting forward and wrapping his long arms around her tightly. She laughed and returned the hug, holding her only son, and ruffling her hand through his curls.

“Thanks, Mum. You always give the best advice, you know that? I’m so lucky. I don’t tell you enough how much I love you.”

“Oh, shut up, you soppy man!” Diana shoved him away and laughed.

“It’s true!”

“I love you too, now go on. Get gone!”

 

*

 

Daisy was perched at the bar with Breezy, and Steve, the kitchen hadn’t long closed. Fee was already in bed, and Julie the girl they’d hired in Daisy’s place was working the bar. With William sound asleep, Daisy was enjoying a few drinks with her foster Dad and the lairy local who’d become somewhat a friend since relocating to Suffolk.

She cradled a glass of red wine, and listened as the men discussed Football, or something equally bloke-ish. She wasn’t really listening, more just enjoying the familiarity of the pub and little bit of peace and quiet.

Suddenly Breezy stood from his bar stool quite abruptly, and looked over Daisy’s head, toward the entrance to the bar, “Well blow me down, the prodigal son returns!”

The was a little fluster of excitement in the small village pub, and when Daisy swivelled in her seat and saw her very own Tom, tugging gloves from his hands, and moving between the tables towards her, she was quite sure her heart skipped a few beats. She was off her stool and in his arms before she knew what she was doing.

“What are you doing here? I didn’t think I’d see you until tomorrow!” she squeaked at him, arms locked securely round his waist, and lips close to his, just waiting for his answer before she could kiss him.

“I missed you. I couldn’t wait,” He told her. With that she pressed her lips hard to his. Right there in the middle of the pub, she wrapped herself around him and they shared a pretty heated embrace, giving no thought to the other patrons.

“Alright, cool it you two, get a fucking room!” Breezy jeered.

Daisy held a middle finger up, as she pulled back and pecked Tom’s lips a couple more times. Then took his face in post hands, tip-toeing so she could press multiple kisses to his cheeks, nose and chin, nuzzling his beard as she did so, “I’ve missed you too!”

“I couldn’t tell,” Tom chuckled, dropped his head to bury his face into her neck and hair momentarily, just to inhale her scent, “Oh god, Dais. I’m sorry.”

“What are you sorry for?” She pulled away and frowned, his face still in her hands.

“For not coming with you, I should have.”

“It’s alright, Tom. I’m not mad. I was a bit disappointed when you told me to come on my own, but…it’s fine. I’ve been having a nice time. We’ve talked on the phone most days haven’t we?” She smiled, wondering if his sudden guilt was evidence of how much he’d missed her. She wondered if she could convince him to stay on longer than Boxing day. Although she didn’t need to try as it turned out.

“I’ve spoken to Mum, I’ve decided to stay until after New Year. With you, here, if you’ll have me?” Tom asked Daisy first, then peered over at Steve who was watching, amused and possibility a little bit drunk from the bar.

“Of course you can stay!” She beamed, but Tom still looked to the man of the house for approval.

“I’ve got no problem with it!” Steve held his hands up, “But the woman are in charge in this house.”

“Fee won’t mind,” Daisy told him with certainty, “She loves you.”

“I love you,” Tom told her earnestly, pulling her into his body once again, “Honestly, I’m never spending this long apart from you again.”

“Oh Baby,” Daisy giggled when he smushed her face into his chest, and she managed to mumble against him, “Love you too, you big softy.”

*

Christmas went off without a hitch.

In fact Daisy was sure this year had outdone the year before. Last year she and Tom had still been new. Although Diana and Tom had joined Steve, Fiona and Daisy for Christmas dinner in the little flat above the pub, their relationship didn’t have the maturity that it had since developed.

A year ago, Daisy would still have considered Tom more of a friend than a boyfriend. Granted a friend who she slept with on the regular. But it was less domestic then. Now they’d spent the last few months in the same town, spending entire weekends together, seeing each other several times a week. They were a proper couple.

Now for the first time in her life Daisy felt like she had a real family. Tom was her family. He made her so blissfully happy, that she couldn’t imagine him not being part of her or William’s life. The bond her son and boyfriend had was so special. Tom treated William as his own, he loved him, nurtured him and spoilt him like a father would a Son.

That’s what made Christmas for Daisy. That for the first time in her life she felt truly content.

She admitted, prior to Tom’s arrival the evening before Christmas Eve, she’d been a bit worried. Despite talking on the phone every day, Tom had been distant. Then he arrived, and told her that he loved her and he would stay with her until they returned home to Cambridge in the New Year.

That’s when she knew everything was good. Her life really was quite okay.  


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your comments. A lot of you saw it coming, the calm before the storm. 
> 
> This is Daisy and Tom we're talking about, it's never gonna be plane sailing.
> 
> Enjoy!

Everything had been going so well. A little too well, Tom supposed, in hindsight.

Christmas and New Year in the village of Glemsford had been perfect. He’d enjoyed being surround by friends and family. Staying at the pub was less awkward for him these days and he really did have a great relationship with Steve and Fiona.

He’d seen his sister, brother in law and his two nieces. Daisy had only met Emma a couple of times, and his sister hadn’t warmed to his girlfriend right away. But they had seemed to get along better this time. Tom knew his sister didn’t fully understand his and Daisy’s relationship. She had an issue with the age difference and he knew they hadn’t spent enough time in each other’s company to really get to know one another. He knew his sister would come around to his girlfriend soon enough.

Returning back to Cambridge had felt quite strange. It felt odd not to share a bed with Daisy every night. He missed her. He missed William. He had decided over the holidays, after speaking to his Mum that he would broach the subject of living together with Daisy. He wanted to just ask her how she felt about it, he knew she’d wanted to before, but his initial rejection might have changed her mind. But he found himself putting it off. He was nervous, and deep down he still wasn’t sure if he was ready. He thought about Sophie and the home they’d shared together. He liked what he had with Daisy, would setting up home together ruin that?

He knew he was stalling, but he decided to wait until Daisy’s tenancy came up for renewal. He knew he functioned better under pressure. When the moment arose he’d go with his gut and if he was one hundred percent sure he would ask her there and then.

The second semester was always busy. Students started studying for the end of year exams, and Tom often spent longer hours at work, holding more one to one sessions with his students and extra evening lectures.

The term started fine. Yes, they were both busy but they were still spending their weekends together and talking every day. Daisy was very focused on her course so liked to spend weekday evenings studying so she got more time with Tom at the weekends. Tom didn’t have an issue with that. But then a few weeks in Daisy had asked him to have William over night again so she could go out with some friends. The same girls as before. He said yes. He was happy she was making socialising with other women. He wanted her to have fun with people other than him. He still saw his own friends on a semi-regular basis. He knew other lecturers who he would occasionally go for a drink with. He and Daisy sometimes went to a dinner’s with his friends and Jenny would babysit.

But then, Friday nights with the girls started becoming a habit for Daisy, and the time she was spending with friends was suddenly outweighing the time she was spending with him.

No.

That wasn’t fair. Tom knew he was probably over reacting, and he wasn’t jealous. There was one time when Daisy had bailed on him, so she could go to a friends house. It had irked him. Simply because it hadn’t happened before and she was getting a little flaky with their plans in general. They’d had plans to go to the cinema and have some drinks, she’d already arranged Jenny to babysit. Then that afternoon she’d text him saying a friend was having a girls night in, and she wanted to go. He knew if he told her no, he’d look like the arsehole. So he’d told her not to worry, to go to her friends, to have a good time with the girls. He’d see her the next day.

But that wasn’t how he really felt. Really, he’d been hurt. It wasn’t just like a normal Saturday night when they would stay in, cook frozen pizzas and watch Netflix. They’d had plans. He wanted her to have friends, but he didn’t want those friends to be more important to her than the limited time she got to spend alone with him.

So Tom had kept his mouth shut, and they plodded on.

But he should have said something. Perhaps if he had said something, then what happened towards the end of the second semester could have all been avoided.

Daisy was out with friends. The third Friday in a row. William was asleep, good as gold in the spare room and Tom, as always waited up. He liked to know she was home safe. He always plied her with water and painkillers before bed, and she thanked him for it in the morning. The weekend before she’d been so hungover she’d not left the bed until early afternoon, and Tom had ended up taking William out down the park. He’d not been happy, but arguing with a hungover Daisy wasn’t high on the list of things Tom enjoyed doing. So he’d let her off.

Tom had actually had his friend Chris over for a beer and a catch up, and his friend had left at around eleven o’clock. Tom watched television until around one o’clock. Then he started getting a bit worried. Daisy was normally home by that time. When it got to two o’clock Tom decided to call her. To his absolute horror her phone went to voicemail. His stomach was turning and he didn’t know what to do.

He didn’t know any of her friends, so he couldn’t call them. He tried to remember where she said she was going, there were a few bars and clubs she’d mentioned before. He wondered for a moment if he was over-reacting, before quickly coming to the conclusion he’d sooner she be cross at him for disturbing her night, than not act and something having actually happened to her. He started phoning around every Cambridge nightclub he could think of, giving a description of Daisy and asking for announcements to see if she was there. He considered calling Steve and Fiona, but knew they wouldn’t be able to do anything and would simply worry. So at four o’clock, in a state of complete panic he called the police.

Cambridge Police were next to no help. He was able to report Daisy missing, but she was not considered in any immediate danger. The police would come by at some point the next day to take details unless Tom called them otherwise, and in the meantime Tom was told to keep trying her phone number and to contact any other people he could think of that might have heard from her.

At just gone five o’clock in the morning Tom heard the key scraping in his front lock and lurched from the sofa where he’d been sitting, with his head in his hands trying his best not to think of all the worst case scenarios. Daisy staggered through the front door and almost fell into his chest, and proceeded to burst out laughing.

“Oops!” She hung onto him, laughing into his shirt as she swayed precariously on her platform heels.

But Tom wasn’t laughing. He was crying, tears of relief… and anger. “Where the fuck have you been?”

He pushed her away and held her at arm’s length, running his eyes over her and looking for any sign of injury.

“We went to a party in this big house,” Daisy waved her arm, and then fought out of his grasp and started towards the kitchen, clinging onto the hallway wall as she went. Tom followed her, not even believing what he was seeing. She was completely wasted. He’d never seen her in such a state.

“I’ve been worried sick,” Tom knew he was shouting, he knew he might wake William up, but he was so cross he didn’t care, “Where’s your phone?”

“Here…oh…” Daisy fished her phone out of the little bag dangling on a long chain around her neck. She looked at it and frowned. Tom could see the screen was shattered and it was bent out of shape. He snatched it from her hand.

“What the fuck have you done to it? And what party, Daisy? Whose house?” She shrugged, too busy opening the fridge and taking out a block of cheese. “Put the cheese down, and talk to me. I thought something awful had happened, I’ve been awake all night. I called the police!”

“Silly man,” Daisy giggled and stumbled back towards him, she fell against him and smushed her lips to his. He pulled away, gagging at the alcohol on her breath, and if he wasn’t mistaken, vomit. She staggered backwards and her heels went from under her.

“Fucking hell, Daisy.” He reached out and caught her as she fell in a pile of legs and arms onto the kitchen floor. He was exhausted, and furious, and he had no patience for this. He had a good mind to leave her there on the floor. But he couldn’t.

“I need a wee.”

“Get off the floor.”

“Help me.”

“For fucks sake.” Tom started dragging her off the floor, but she was a dead weight. With much effort he managed to haul her into the bathroom, and help her onto the toilet. She giggled the whole time, and made lurid comments as he hoisted up her skirt and pulled down her knickers. Whilst she sat and did her business, he unbuckled her shoes, and then yanked her dress over her head. He fetched pyjamas from the bedroom and dressed her whilst she sat on the toilet.

Eventually, he managed to get her into bed where she passed out almost immediately. Tom seethed as he fetched a pint of water and tablets and put them next to her, then made a call to the police to let them know she’d returned home safely. He apologised profusely for wasting their time. Then at just gone six o’clock in the morning, William woke up and Tom kissed goodbye to any hope of getting some sleep.

 

*

 

When Daisy dragged herself out of bed, she wasn’t completely aware of what time it was. She could hear Tom pottering in the kitchen so went to find him, in hope of a cup of tea and one of his amazing bacon sandwiches.

“Morning.” She mumbled, rubbing her eyes and aiming towards Tom to wrap her arms around him.

“Afternoon.” His voice was short and that’s when it occurred to Daisy that William wasn’t in the kitchen and the flat was oddly quiet.

“Where’s William?”

“Jenny’s taken him to the park.”

“Why?”

“Daisy, it’s almost four o’clock in the afternoon,” Tom turned to look at her then, and even through the haze of her hangover she could see he was pissed off. Pissed off and tired, judging by the heavy bags under his eyes and the pallor of his skin.

“Shit, I’m sorry Tom, you should have woken me.”

“For what purpose, Daisy? You’re hardly in any fit state to look after a toddler.”

She gulped. He was right. Her head hurt and she still felt a bit dizzy like the alcohol wasn’t fully out of her system. She was already wanting to curl up back in bed and sleep for another eight hours.

“I’ll pay you back.”

“I don’t want your money, for fucks sake. Do you even know what happened last night?” Daisy blinked in confusion and Tom looked incredulous, “You smashed your phone up. I couldn’t get hold of you. You came in at five o’clock this morning, hardly able to walk. I reported you missing to the police, I was worried sick!”

“Well that was a bit of an over-reaction, Tom. Obviously I was fine. You knew I was out with friends.”

“It wasn’t an over-reaction. Your phone wouldn’t connect. Anything could have happened to you. I don’t know these friends of yours.” Tom raised his voice causing Daisy to flinch. She brought a hand to her forehead, pressing her finger and thumb to her temples, “Oh, have you got a headache? Whose fault is that?”

“Oh shut up, Tom!” She snapped.

“You literally don’t care do you? You don’t give one iota.”

“I’m not sure what I’m supposed to say, babe? I went out for drinks with friends, I got drunk and I broke my phone. I got home a bit later than normal, and I didn’t let you know where I was. I’m sorry I worried you.”

“I don’t think you are sorry though. And I don’t think you understand exactly why I’m so cross. This isn’t just about me, Daisy. I couldn’t care less if I have to undress you and put you to bed. I know you would, and have done the same for me. But you have a responsibility Daisy. You have a child. You cannot get so drunk that you can’t physically wake up until late afternoon.” Tom stood with a few feet between them, hands on hips and a stern look on his face.

“Are you calling me a bad Mum?” Daisy’s voice pitched. He wouldn’t dare, would he?

“No, I’m not saying you’re a bad Mum. That’s just twisting my words.”

“Well, what are you saying?”

“What I’m saying is…ugh…I’m pleased you have some girlfriends. But…they don’t have the same responsibilities as you. Most of them live with their parents I’m sure,” Daisy nodded in agreement, he was right. They all lived at home with their parents, “I’m certain none of them have children.” Again she nodded, “You have a son, Daisy. He needs you to be there for him, and the last few weekends he’s seen more of me and Jenny than he has of you and I’m afraid I’m going to have to put my foot down. I’m not going to have William overnight anymore.”

“What?” Daisy couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Tom had never once complained about having William. He adored her son, but now he was refusing to look after him. Because he didn’t want her going out with her friends anymore. Something he encouraged in the first place. “That’s not fair, Tom.”

“Explain how it isn’t fair, Daisy?”

“Because, you wanted me to go out with friends. I thought you liked having him?”

“I love William. He isn’t the problem. He’s as good as gold! But right now Daisy, I see him more than I see you. I’m nothing but a glorified babysitter and that’s not on. You’re my girlfriend. He’s your son, and god knows I love him, but he’s not mine. He’s your responsibility. If me refusing to babysit will stop a repeat of last night then that’s what’s going to happen.” Daisy felt like the wind had been knocked out of her. Never had Tom spoken to her like this. He was telling her off. Talking to her like an irresponsible teenager.

“Don’t you dare talk to me like that. I’m not a child!”

“Well stop behaving like one!”

“You’re just jealous.”

“Jealous? Of what, Daisy? Seriously, do you think it was jealousy I felt last night when I had to drag you off the kitchen floor, put you on the toilet before you pissed yourself, and then put you to bed?” Tom was shouting now, “I just want my girlfriend back, Daisy. Not the self-absorbed, petulant teenager who appears to be standing in front of me.”

“You don’t like that suddenly you aren’t the centre of my world anymore. You wanted me to have friends, but you don’t like the reality of it. Well, it’s not going to change. I have friends, they are important to me, and I’m not giving them up.”

“I’m not asking you to.”

“What are you asking me to do then?”

“I’m asking you to think about what you really want? I was hoping…thinking…that maybe we were ready to move things forward. I’d like to talk about you moving in here with me. Giving up the flat in September. But now I’m honestly not sure you’re ready for that and… I’m not sure what that means for us.” Tom sighed and Daisy felt her heart drop to her stomach. Shit, had she really messed up that much? Was her behaviour really making Tom consider their relationship.

“I love you.”

“And I love you, Daisy.”

“But?”

“But…I think we need to spend a little bit of time apart. I think you need to think about our future. I know I want my life to be with you, no matter what shape it takes. But your life has changed. I always knew that was a possibility, but I need you to think about how you actually see me? Right now, your friends seem to be taking priority over me,” He must have seen distress on her face that she was feeling inside, “I’m not breaking up with you. I promise. But I need you to understand what this is like for me. I don’t begrudge you having friends or spending time with them. But this is the third week in a row. The other week you cancelled plans with me to see your own friends. Last night you got so drunk, god…anything could have happened to you.”

“I’m sorry.” Daisy didn’t apologise often, but she felt horrible now.

“When Jenny drops William back, I’ll take you both back to the flat. I want you to just… focus on your studies. Think about the future, about next year. If you want to move in with me. Get your phone fixed. Call me when you’ve decided what you want. Whatever that is.”

He was kicking her out. That got her back up. He was making her go home, punishing her.

“Fine.” She nodded once.

“Do you understand what I’m saying? I’m giving you room to breathe.”

“Yes.” Daisy nodded again, “I’ll go and pack my stuff.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You lucky little things get another chapter!
> 
> I've had this written a while and I was impatient to get it out there.
> 
> I can only apologise in advance for what I'm about to do...

It had been six days since Tom had told her to go home and have a serious think about their relationship. What she wanted from it, what she wanted from him?

Daisy was pissed off to begin with. Furious actually. How dare he?

She’d wanted to move in with him last September. That was only six months ago, and he’d not been ready. Now he was and he’d never even mentioned it. Suddenly he was accusing her of lacking commitment to the relationship, which up until very recently he regularly referred to as an ‘agreement’.

Not to mention the fact that never once had he complained about having William, or her spending time with her friends. Then suddenly out of the blue it was a problem. Suddenly he’d accusing her of basically using him. Of preferring her friends company over his. Worst of all, calling her an irresponsible mother.

She might have been angry, but she was also upset. She loved Tom dearly and she hated that his was cross with her. She hated that he didn’t want her around him, and that he’d felt compelled to send her away. She missed him.

In need of a friend she invited a couple of her girlfriends over for a night in. It was a bit difficult because William was there, and although he was as good as gold and stayed asleep, she could tell the younger girls felt a little bit awkward about it.  

She did something she’d not done for many years. She unburdened herself with the girls and told them all about what had happened with Tom. They shared a bottle of wine, and moaned about men. Although in hindsight, Daisy realised the next morning, it hadn’t been the best plan.

Tom had a valid point when he told her these girls had different priorities. They were young, they had never had serious relationships. Their experiences were with boys, not men and they told Daisy, Tom was being jealous and controlling. But they were imagining him to be their age. Their advice was to make him suffer a bit longer, and then finish it. Daisy was ‘worth more’ and ‘deserved better’. But Daisy knew that wasn’t right, Tom treated her well and he’d never disrespected her.

Tom wasn’t controlling, and really when she played over everything he’d said to her, she knew deep down he wasn’t jealous. He was just a grown man, in a grown up relationship. He wanted her to be on the same page, and until she’d allowed herself to be influenced by a bunch of eighteen year old girls, she had been.

But Daisy was stubborn. She didn’t know what to say to Tom, and she wasn’t about to admit to being in the wrong. The more she thought about the events of the previous Friday night and early hours of Saturday morning, the more she realised how worried Tom must have been. Was it worth it? Definitely not, she didn’t even remember the party, or getting home. She didn’t remember Tom undressing her and helping her to bed. But she did remember the look of hurt of Tom’s face when she told him he’d over-reacted.

She eventually called Fee, and did something she’d started doing a little more regularly, she opened up to her. Well not entirely, she didn’t tell her what had happened between her and Tom in detail. She just told her they’d had an argument and that she didn’t know what to do. Fee told her she’d come up on Friday evening and pick her up and bring her and William back to Glemsford for the weekend. A break would do her good and they could figure it out together.

Until then, Daisy forced herself to keep going to her classes, and to her little job in the college library. In the evenings she would put William to bed and then just stare at her little television and mope, wishing she could call Tom, until she fell asleep.

In the end, the right words came from quite an unexpected source.

“Daisy, can I have a quick word.” It was her last class of the week. Two hours of English Lit with Marc, then she’d pick William up and meet Fee at her little flat. Marc flagged her down, just as he dismissed the rest of the class for the weekend, and she was fetching her bag from under her desk.

“Erm, I’ve got to pick up William in a bit.” Daisy checked the time on her phone, “I’ve got a few minutes.”

“Well, I hope this won’t take long, I just wanted to touch base.” Marc closed the classroom door and pulled the blind down over the window, “Sit down, please.” He motioned to a desk at the front of the class and he pulled up a chair next to it. She settled down and dropped her bag back to the floor, “Are you alright, Daisy?”

“Erm-”

He cut her off, before she could fully answer, “I don’t want to impose, but you’ve just been completely out of sorts this week, and I want you to know, although I’m your teacher, I’m also here to support you… even if it’s not completely related to class. This is a safe place, and I’m a good listener.”

“Thank you.” Daisy sighed, and felt the first tears prickle at the back of her eyes. She’d managed not to cry at all over everything, but suddenly, someone was asking if she was okay, and she felt herself welling up. “I think…I think me and Tom might be over.” She choked on the words as they left her mouth. Like she was only just facing the actuality of what was happening.

“Oh, sweetheart.” Marc’s eyes widened and he reached forward for her hand, grasping onto it, “What happened? You two are so lovely together. You seemed so happy when Josh and I bumped into you before Christmas.”

“We were!” Daisy gasped, “I love him. So fucking much, Marc. He’s everything to me, I’ve never…he’s the only person I’ve ever…It’s all just got really messed up and it’s all my fault.”

“Now, I’m certain that’s not entirely true. You can never just place one hundred percent of the blame on one party in these situations. Do you want to talk about it? I know… I’m not really a close friend, but we are friends, aren’t we? And I know a thing or two about relationships.”

Daisy nodded her head, and took a shaky breath. Then she told him everything. Absolutely everything about her and Tom’s relationship. How it started, how far they’d come. Right up to her behaviour on Friday night and the subsequent argument on Saturday afternoon.

“Well…have you thought about it. What you want?” Marc asked her as if it was the most obvious question in the world.

“Well…not really. I mean…I don’t have to think about it. I know I want Tom.”

“Well, did you tell him that?”

“I told him I love him.”

“But, did you tell him you want him, a future, a life?”

“No…”

“Do you want all that? You’re only twenty-six. You’re so young. It’s alright to not want that, Daisy. It’s alright to not be ready. But that’s what he needs to know. Because he’s reached a huge turning point. He’s realised he might be able to have a future he’s always dreamed of, with you. But he’s been broken before. At the moment, he doesn’t trust that you won’t realise there is something better.”

“But there isn’t anything better. He’s everything. If I had to choose, between him and…well anything other than him. It would be Tom every time. No question.” Daisy spoke in earnest and Marc tilted his head and smiled at her, shook his head and chuckled softly.

“Then go and bloody tell him. That’s what he wants to hear. He hasn’t broken up with you Daisy and by the sounds of it, that’s the last thing he wants. He just wanted to give you space. Give you time to think about things. He told you how he felt, he’s put the ball in your court now.”

She nodded slowly, taking in his words, realisation hitting her. Marc was right. Why on earth was she being so stubborn. In Daisy’s mind there was no other future than one with Tom in it. He and William were her world. “I need to go…I need to call him.”

“Do it in person.” Marc stood with her.

“I will, I just need to find out where he is, I don’t want to interrupt him at work.”

“Good luck, Daisy.”

Daisy hesitated at the door, and turned back to her teacher, with a few short steps she enveloped him in a tight hug, “Sorry, I know this is inappropriate, but…Thank You.”

“Don’t thank me yet, go and get your man!”

 

*

 

“Grrraaahhhh.”

The nonsensical noise of frustration left Tom’s mouth and he threw his face into his hands, elbows resting on the polished pine surface of his desk. He pressed his palms into his eye sockets, and let out a quieter, longer groan.

This had been the longest and worst week of his life, he was sure.

His eyes were sore. He’d cried, more than once. He wasn’t proud of it, and it angered him because he knew Daisy probably wasn’t crying. He’d only ever seen her cry once, when her Mum died. He knew she wouldn’t be crying over him. Not because she didn’t love him, but because she just didn’t experience emotion in that way. Perhaps it had something to do with a childhood in the foster system, and no one listening to your tears no matter how much you cried.

Part of him thought she might call him quickly, within a couple of days at most. They’d argued countless times, but this was unlike any previous disagreement. Never had they parted on bad terms. Usually they made up quickly, after lots of shouting and name calling.

But there hadn’t been lots of shouting and name calling. In fact Daisy had kept very quiet. She’d allowed him to say his piece and although she made a few attempts to defend herself, she hadn’t raised her voice more than a few octaves, and she hadn’t been spiteful. Daisy was notoriously spiteful in an argument.

When he took her home she went without a fight. She let him carry William into her flat, and when he left she’d allowed him to kiss her on the cheek.

But then nothing. Not a peep.

He’d started to second guess his decision the moment he’d arrived back to his empty flat. Was she right, had he over-reacted? Had he been too harsh on her? Was he jealous? The only reason he got any sleep that night is because he was so damn exhausted. The nights that followed sleep eluded him almost completely.

He’d thought about calling her, but stopped himself every time. He’d told himself she needed the space and that she wouldn’t take him seriously if he caved in. But he missed her something terrible. Just talking to her, or receiving a text. He just missed having her.

He called his Mum. He told Diana everything. She insisted he’d done the right thing. For once it seemed his Mum was on his side. She loved him dearly and he knew that, but quite often she told him he was in the wrong. But this time she insisted he had definitely not over-reacted. She also insisted that Daisy loved him and would call.

Fiona called him, asking him what had happened. He didn’t tell her much. If Daisy hadn’t told her what was going on, it wasn’t his place to fill her in. He simply said they weren’t getting on very well, and he wanted to give her a little bit of space to think. He assured Fiona that he still very much loved Daisy, and hoped when she was ready she’d call him.

But she hadn’t.

He’d forced himself through the week. Exams were fast approaching and he found himself staying in his office well into the evening. Then he’d go home and eat ready meals for one, and overthink everything.

But the unbearable truth was, he’d sent Daisy away and she’d very likely realised she didn’t want to be with him anymore. But he was doing all he could not to think about that. Still hoping, beyond hope that she’d come around.

Tom jumped when there was a knock on his office door, and he peered up at the clock above it. Just gone half past four. It was a Friday, he should be going home. He didn’t have office hours, not technically. He’d just been stalling, because he wasn’t sure he could face another night alone in his flat, surrounded by Daisy and William’s things.

“Come…” Tom stopped and coughed to clear his gruff voice, which was strained from the upset, “Come in.”

The heavy old door opened slowly and Danielle’s slight body slipped through, with her book bag clutched to her chest.

“Danni…” Tom desperately tried to hide the annoyance in his tone, she was just about the last person he wanted to see, “I wasn’t expecting you.”

“Sorry, Tom, I’m having some trouble and I just wondered if you could help me go over a few paragraphs.” She walked confidently over to his desk and put her bag down.

“It’s really not a good time Danielle, I’ll have office hours on Tuesday, I can book you in for four o’clock.” Tom tapped the trackpad on his open laptop, making it light up so he could log in and check his calendar. 

“It won’t take long, honestly, I can’t make Tuesday and I really want to be done before the weekend, you know?” Tom sighed and looked up at her. She stood in front of his desk, smiling sweetly and giving him doe eyes.

“Fine, I can do half an hour, pull up a chair.” Tom gestured to the chairs in the corner by the coffee table and book shelves. She grinned and grabbed one and pulled it round his desk so she could sit next to him. Then she grabbed her bag and pulled out her text and laptop. She set it down and turned to Tom

“Thanks, Tom.” She looked at him, then frowned, “Are you okay? You don’t look well, you’ve looked a bit sad all week actually.” Tom looked away, and she continued, “Sorry, I know it’s none of my business, but, it looks like something upsetting you, and I don’t know if you’ve got anyone to talk to-”

“It’s nothing for you to worry about, Danni.” He told her. He hoped his tone was firm, but he could feel the uncertainty there.

She nodded, and opened her laptop, but before she turned it on she spoke again, “Is everything okay with your girlfriend? It’s Daisy isn’t it.”

Tom was not going to cry in front of a student. He look a long shaky breath and fixed his eyes on the lines in the wood of his desk.

“Oh…oh no, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean…” Tom felt her hand on his forearm, “Tom, I know I’m just one of your students, but I’m a really good listener, and it seems like you could really do with someone to talk to. I won’t tell anyone, I’m great at keeping secrets and…well…you’ve done so much for me, to help with my studies.”

There was a beat of silence between them, then Tom spoke, “It’s over…Daisy…we…I think we’re over.”

“I’m so, so sorry, Tom…what happened?”

Before Tom knew what he was doing, he was opening his mouth and spilling his soul to this nineteen year old girl, who he barely knew aside from the normal student/teacher relationship they shared. He was telling her everything that had happened over the past weeks, and how it culminated on Saturday morning.

She listened, nodded and offered her thoughts as he spoke.

“You did the right thing.” She told him eventually. He knew that, his Mum had confirmed that, and his gut told him so too. Then she said something else, the part he didn’t really want to hear, “You know, if it’s over maybe that’s for the best. You don’t deserve to be treated like that. You’re a good man.”

“You don’t know me that well.” Tom forced a smile and shook his head.

“I think I know you well enough. You’re kind, caring…smart,” Danni’s hand slid down his arm to his hand and her fingers threaded between his, she gave a gentle squeeze, “Thoughtful…you always go above and behind for others, not just your students. Even then you’re my best professor, by far. You deserve someone who treats you with the same compassion you give them.”

“Danni,” Tom tugged his hand away from her, “That’s very sweet of you…” When he turned to look at her he realised how close she was. She was on the  edge of her chair, if she moved anymore she’d be in his lap. He could smell her perfume, a delicate floral scent, pretty and nothing like he was used to on Daisy, who always reminded him of biscuits and honey. Although Danni’s scent certainly wasn’t unpleasant.

Her eyes were wide, and pretty, and full of concern. Her lips parted a little as she gazed at him.

Tom wasn’t really sure what happened next, he felt like maybe his brain short-circuited.

He didn’t stop her when her hand cupped his cheek, and his eyes fell closed when her fingernails grazed his beard the same way Daisy’s always did. His breath caught in his throat when her lips touched his. Lightly at first and when he didn’t automatically pull away she kissed him harder. Her tongue peaked out enough to touch his lower lip, and he opened his mouth to her, scooting his chair back and reaching out for her so she for climb fully onto him, straddling his lap and kissing him hard.

His large hands landed on her narrow waist and held her there, and she moaned into his mouth. Grinding down into his lap and tangling her fingers into his hair tugging gently at his curls. She felt strange in his hands, light, but hard to touch. Nothing like Daisy who although wasn’t overweight by any stretch, was soft and sturdy. This girl kissed him with enthusiasm, swirling her tongue against his, not the most skilled kisser, but certainly keen. The contrast between her and what he was used to was probably the reason he didn’t pull back right away. That and the fact that his body craved affection in whatever form it was delivered. He’d felt so alone this past week. He desperately just wanted someone to hold him.

He wasn’t aware of Danielle’s hands between them and on his belt and flies, until he was very aware of her taking his cock, which was surprisingly very erect, in hand. That was when it all seemed to crash down on him. He froze. When he stopped kissing her she slid from his lap, and onto the floor. In a state of shock Tom didn’t react immediately. Definitely not as quickly as he should have, as the wetness of her mouth enveloped the tip of his cock. But that did it.

“Stop!” But she didn’t, not right away, despite the word leaving his mouth loud and fuelled with certainty that he did not want this, “Stop, Danielle, Fucking Hell!” He put both hands on her shoulders, not shoving hard in fear of doing himself an injury. But she did stop, he slid from her mouth and she let him go. Kneeling back on her haunches and looking up at him with a furrowed brow, and wiping her mouth on the back of her hand. “What the fuck?” He scooted his chair back quickly, and stood, wasting no time in tucking himself away and straightening himself up.

“Tom?”

“Get the fuck out!”

“But-”

“I said get out…NOW!” He roared the last word, not caring if anyone heard through the walls. Chances were he was losing his job anyway. She seemed to understand what was happening now as she got to her feet and straightened herself out. Her eyes were wide now. Panicked.

“Please don’t tell anyone, Tom. Please...my parents will kill me if I get kicked off the course.’ Her voice was suddenly very small.

“That’s what’s worrying you? Getting kicked off the course? I could lose my job! I should have listened to Daisy. She warned me about you, she said...oh fuck...Daisy...” Tom brought his hands to his faced and rubbed his palms over his stubbled cheeks, “Just get out.”

“I’m sorry.”

“You’re not.” Tom strode over to the door and swung it open, holding his arm out in a gesture to the hallway. Danielle only glanced at him once more, and he looked away. He couldn’t even look at her without feeling physically sick. What had he done?

She left and he closed the door behind her. Then rested his forehead on the cool wood of the door and took several deep breaths willing the urge to cry to subside quickly. He needed to work out what to do.

What had he done? Bile rose in his throat. He wasn’t even sure how he’d let it happen. He didn’t even like Danielle. He didn’t think her attractive. As cliché as it was, the only woman he had eyes for was Daisy. So how the hell had he allowed one of his students to end up on the floor between his legs with his cock in her mouth. Idiot wasn’t a strong enough word for what he was. He knew that. He knew that he’d just fucked up. His heart shattered, broken to a point where he felt like he couldn’t breathe. It was no ones fault but his own.

He was just gathering his wits when a noise cut through the room. He jumped and turned to his desk where his phone was ringing and vibrating. He could see the screen lighting up and he could easily make out the callers photo ID from across the room. He almost flew, grasping the handset. He stared at the screen for a second, wondering if his eyes were playing tricks on him

‘DAISY CALLING...’


	12. Chapter 12

“Daisy?” Tom answered the call, his voice was tentative and he’d not really and time to think about whether it was the right time to be talking to her. Considering what had just happened. But he just had to answer the call. It had been almost a week, he’d regret it if he let it ring out.  

“Tom, I wasn’t sure if you were going to answer,” On the other end she sounded relieved.

“I’m sorry, my phone was across my office.”

“You’re still at work?”

“Just leaving.”

“Do you have plans this evening?”

“Of course not.”

“Would you be able to come over? Or I can come to you? I need to see you.” She suddenly sounded a little desperate. Tom thought for a moment, it would be better if he went to hers. If they ended up arguing he didn’t want her having to make the journey home.

“I'll come to you. Are you alright? Is William okay?”

“William’s good. He’s just gone to stay with Fee for the weekend, I’ll explain when you get here. I’m... I’ve been shit if I’m honest.”

“Me too.”

“I’ve missed you so much... I should have called you sooner.” Tom could almost hear the weight lifting from her as she spoke the words. But for him the weight just felt like it had doubled. She’d missed him, she wished she’d called sooner. She still wanted him. And he’d done the unthinkable.

“I'll... I’ll be there in twenty minutes, Darling.” He assured her.

“Alright...Tom?”

“Yes?”

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

He was the worst person in the world.

Just minutes before he'd been snogging one of his students and giving her liberties with his body. Now he was telling Daisy he loved her. It wasn’t a lie. He did love her and he was furious at himself for what he’d just done. He had no reasonable excuse. He was just a fucking imbecile. Now she wanted him, and he was going to see her and he had his poor choices hanging over him like a black cloud.

He had to tell her.

That was the one thing he’d promised her. That he’d never lie to her. He never had and nor had she to him to his knowledge. He owed her the truth, even if the truth meant losing her. He could not and would not live a lie with her. She was worth so much more than that.

Tom drove to Daisy’s little block of flats. He’d only had the car since the beginning of the year, a decision he made when returning from Glemsford with all William’s things, new toys from Christmas, pram and suitcases. Unfortunately he’d come to rely on it a little too much recently, using it to get to and from work when he’d slept a little later than normal, or simply couldn’t be bothered with the forty minute walk to the University.

However, in hindsight he regretted the decision to drive to Daisy’s, as it meant he arrived there far too quickly and was a complete mess. Also he wasn’t quite sure how he managed the journey in once piece because his focus was on anything but the road ahead of him, and he’d ending up making several sharp breaks as a result. But safely parked in Daisy’s unused allocated spot, he wiped the sweat from his brow on the sleeve of his shirt and pulled down the visor so he could look at his reflection.

He looked ill. Pale, with flushed cheeks, his eyes were puffy and bloodshot and his hair was a mess, sticking up at all angles. He realised quickly this was from where Danielle’s fingers had mussed it up. He tried too comb it back with his hands as well as he could, but his curls were unruly at the best of times. It was late in the day and the product he used had mostly rubbed out from his constant hair touching. A habit Daisy constantly jibed him about.

Daisy. He had no idea what he was going to say to her.

Knowing he couldn’t put off the inevitable any longer, he left his car and made for the front door. Normally he let himself in with the spare fob she’d given him for the main entrance, but he wasn’t sure if he should use it. Instead he dialled her number and waited for her to answer.

“Hello?”

“Hi, it’s me.”

“Oh, why didn’t you let yourself in?”

“I wasn’t sure…”

“Come in!”

The door buzzed, and Tom pushed it open. Daisy’s flat was on the ground floor, at the back of the building. By the time Tom had walked the long corridor, Daisy was waiting in her doorway, bouncing on her heels. Before he could stop her she’d wrapped her arms around him and was pressing herself tightly against him.

As good as it felt to have her in his arms again, he couldn’t help but stiffen, unable to shift the guilt weighing on his shoulders. He had no right to touch her.

She must have felt his body tense up against hers and pulled away quickly, “I’m sorry, I should let you get inside first.” She immediately created space and allowed him to enter her little home. She closed the door and barely gave him time to get his bearings before launching into her piece.

“Can I get you a drink? I’ve got that beer you like, or maybe coffee, I can put the kettle on.”

“Ah, no I’m okay actually.”

“You can take your shoes and coat off, make yourself at home. Unless you aren’t planning on staying?”

“I…um…can we sit down?” Tom gestured to the little two seater sofa, then almost instantly regretted it. It was too small, and she would be too close. Having her close felt wrong at the moment. He needed space for this.

“Okay.”

He waited until they were settled. He looked around her flat, noting it was spotless. The bed neatly made, and all William’s toys were neatly away in the crates underneath. It seemed quiet without the little boy toddling about.

“Daisy I need to tell you something-”

“No let me, Tom. I owe you an apology.” She stopped him, “I’ve been a stubborn cow this week, and you were right. I’ve been behaving like a child. Like a petulant teenager. I hated the fact that you called me out on it, and the truth is, last weekend when you sent me home I should have stood my ground and stayed. Because I didn’t need to think about what you mean to me. There’s no choice, Tom. I love you and you and William will always come first. My life is nothing without you in it, and I don’t know how I let myself screw things up so badly. I shouldn’t have left, but I did, and I should have called you sooner, but I didn’t. I’m sorry for scaring you on Friday night…well Saturday morning. Please believe me when I tell you I want a future with you, and I really hope you can forgive me. I promise it won’t happen again.” She stopped suddenly, following her very uncharacteristic rush of words.

Tom wasn’t sure what to say. Daisy stared at him expectantly. It was everything he’d wanted to hear. Everything that if she’d said it earlier he’d be dragging her into his arms and kissing her so hard. But he couldn’t because she wasn’t the one who needed to apologise. Her misgivings were nothing in comparison to his one, major, fuck up.

“Say something, Tom. I know you probably hate me for putting you through hell this week.”

“Daisy…” his voice trembled as he spoke, “I need to tell you something. Something that happened today, and it shouldn’t have. Fuck, it really shouldn’t have and I didn’t want it to, and I did stop it before it got out of hand…”

He didn’t look away from her as he spoke, he wasn’t going to be a coward. He was going to tell her the truth and he was going to look her in the eye as he said it.

“Tom… what-”

“I love you! Please know I’m not lying when I say that to you. God I love you so much.”

“Just spit it out, Tom.” Impatient as ever Daisy huffed.

“It’s Danielle. Something happened, you warned me and I should have listened and I didn’t… I kissed her.”

“You kissed her?”

“It was a mutual kiss. To say…she kissed me and I didn’t immediately stop her. But…not just that, it wasn’t just… a kiss.”

Daisy had paled considerably, and looked just about as ill as Tom felt as the words left his mouth. The feeling of disgust rose within him once more, and when Daisy stood up to get off of the too small sofa, presumably to make more space between them he couldn’t blame her.

“Tell me.”

“She…she touched me. She tried to…” Tom looked away from her, gagging and slapping a hand to his mouth. He swallowed the bile which had worked its way up his throat back down and took several deep breaths. Daisy let him, he didn’t look at her because he didn’t want to see the disgust on her face. The hate she must feel towards him. “She tried to use her mouth. I stopped her. I chucked her out.”

Daisy was quiet. Too quiet. So silent that Tom had to look up to check she was still there. When he did it was worse that he could have imagined. Her eyes were so dark, almost black and her mouth set in a hard line, “When? Tell me when this happened, and tell me how. I want to know exactly what you did, and exactly what she did and don’t spare me the fucking details.”

So Tom explained. Slowly and carefully, trying not to miss a single detail that Daisy could deem important. It took a little while, because there were several times when he thought he might have to dash for the bathroom. How he’d managed not to be sick already he wasn’t sure. It was hard, because he didn’t want to look away from Daisy, but her stare was so intense. She stood in the middle of her room, arms folded, waiting for the full explanation.

“You were going to tell me?” Daisy confirmed the second he finished speaking.

“Yes. Straight away.”

“Right.” Daisy turned away and Tom stood up and followed her a few steps wondering what she was doing as she grabbed her bag off the table, and slipped her trainers on her feet.

“Daisy, what are you doing? Talk to me.”

In that second, Daisy spun on her heel and Tom was only aware of her palm across his cheek bone, when the burning sting started milliseconds later, “You’re a fucking idiot. I told you! I fucking told you what she was like and you didn’t listen.”

“I know, Daisy, trust me, no one hates me as much as I hate myself at the moment. I know I’m stupid. I don’t expect you to forgive me, I don’t deserve your forgiveness. But I couldn’t lie to you-”

“Just shut up, Tom. Please just stop fucking talking.” Tom couldn’t have said another word if he wanted to, because Daisy was out the door. It slammed behind her and Tom stood, struck dumb for a few seconds. That was that. He’d told her and he got exactly what he expected.

She hated him. So much so that she couldn’t even bare to be in his presence. He stepped back and landed on her sofa, cradling his sore face in his hand, and the tears came.

 

*

 

Daisy marched away from her building without looking back. She wasn’t sure if Tom would follow her. She hoped not because she couldn’t even look at him right now.

The fact that he wasn’t following her meant that he probably didn’t think she was about to do anything stupid. He probably assumed she was either clearing her head or catching the first train out of Cambridge. Perhaps he didn’t know her as well as she thought he did. Because if he had any idea what she was about to do he’d certainly be hot on her heels.

Daisy only had one destination in mind as she stormed towards the city centre.

She was sure she’d never felt so enraged in her entire life. She’d never felt so much hatred towards one person.

How could he have been so stupid?

She seethed. She was angry, at Tom, for putting himself in such a situation and for allowing things to go as far as they had. To some extent she blamed herself, because if she’d called him sooner this wouldn’t have happened. He’d have never moping in his office, and at that little tarts mercy. But mostly she was angry at Danielle. For taking advantage of Tom, of his kind nature, and of his vulnerability when he opened up to her.

She turned the corner of James Street and Pablo’s, the little Italian Restaurant they’d dined at almost a year ago came into sight. It didn’t even occur to Daisy that Danielle might not even work there anymore.  All she knew was that she needed to teach that little bitch a lesson for touching her man, and that restaurant was the first stop on the way to finding her. Daisy didn’t pause to consider her actions when she shoved the glass door open with one hand and walked straight by the unattended front of house area.

It was still relatively early, but there were a few diners. Not that she cared about having an audience.

“Can I help you?” An older man, a waiter, with a slight accent approached her. She didn’t answer, because at that moment Danielle appeared from a door at the back, carrying two plates. Daisy watched her for a beat of a second.

“You fucking bitch!”

The younger girl visibly jumped at Daisy’s raised voice and when their eyes met, she stopped dead. Panic overtook her features and she barely had time to shove the plates on the closest table, before Daisy was on her.

“I’m sorry, Daisy, I-” As the words left her mouth, she at least had the nerve to look suitably terrified of the raging woman standing only a couple of feet away from her.

The events of the next few moments all happened incredibly fast. Daisy was no stranger to fighting, especially with other girls. Although she’d mostly been on the receiving end, and in her teens it had been her attempting to steal another girls boyfriend. But she’d always been able to hold her own. Danielle wasn’t even able to get another word out, before Daisy’s hand was wrapped around her ponytail, yanking her head back, whilst her other hand curled into a fist and connected with her nose.

“Sorry? Fucking sorry?” Daisy screamed in the girls face, and gave another hard tug on her hair, before letting go, and shoving her backwards hard. Hard enough for her to stumble a little, and almost fall over the table behind her. “You’re a fucking whore! You think you can put your dirty, slut hands all over my boyfriend, and get away with it? Sorry ain’t gonna cut it, love!”

One hand wiped the blood trickling from her nose, smearing it across her face. Danielle steadied herself and took several steps towards Daisy. She held her hands up in defence, “Please, believe me, he said you were over, I never would have tried anything if I thought you were still together. He didn’t stop me!”

“Liar! He told me everything. You took advantage, you’ve just been fucking waiting for your moment.”

“He wasn’t exactly complaining about it and I know for a fact he liked it. Not that I can blame him, here you are calling me a whore? Have you looked in the mirror lately? You look like you’d be right at home on a street corner.”

That was all it took for Daisy to fly again, and this time she had Danielle on the floor of the restaurant. She made an attempt to straddle her, and hold her down to hit her, but for a girl so small Danielle was surprisingly strong. Daisy found herself quickly overpowered and she felt the back of her head hit the hard wood floor, as the girl shoved her down and managed to get a few hits in.

Daisy wasn’t sure how long the pair of them rolled around on the floor, screaming and tearing at each other’s hair and clothes, before someone stepped in. She remained on the floor, held down by the weight of someone heavier with her hands behind her back and that’s when she became aware of sirens, and lots of shouting.

When she turned her head, Danielle was being lead somewhat calmly into what must be the kitchen, and Daisy realised she’d made one very huge mistake.

It had been a very long time since Daisy had felt the cold restraint of handcuffs. Worst of all, in her younger years, the time’s she’d spent a night in a custody suite, she’d been too inebriated to really remember the formalities. Now the only influence she was under, was the quickly dissipating adrenaline, and the mortification of her actions were hitting home. What the hell had she been thinking?

Her criminal record was dragged up. She’d received one official police warning when she was eighteen for indecent exposure (she and a friend had flashed the bouncers at a night club). She’d spent a couple of nights in police cells for being drunk and disorderly, and fighting. And of course, not forgetting the time she ‘assaulted’ her teacher at college. But she’d never actually been charged for committing a serious crime. That was literally the only thing working in her favour right now.

She sat through over an hour of questioning, and for the first time in her life she co-operated. She answered truthfully. She admitted to going to the restaurant with the intention of starting a fight. She was offered a lawyer, which she accepted. They explained the possible charges against her ‘Disturbing the peace’ and ‘Assault’. If Danielle or the restaurant decided to take push legal action.

She was asked on a number of occasions if she wanted to phone anyone but she turned down that offer repeatedly. She’d use her phone call when she knew was what going on. There was no way she was going to tell Fiona and Steve until absolutely nessisary. She wasn’t sure if she could bare to see the disappointment on their faces.

Daisy sat in her cell waiting to find out what would happen to her. It gave her time to think, and worry. Would the college chuck her out if she had a criminal record? It was unlikely she’d go to prison, as from what she’d been told Danielle was bruised, but no worse off than Daisy. But community payback and a fine was a real possibility. A criminal record would mean social services would need to involve themselves again. She thought she’d left all this behind her. Turns out she was still the same angry foster kid who’d turned up on Steve and Fiona’s doorstep almost twelve years ago.

She wasn’t sure what time it was when the cell door opened and the friendly female police officer who’d checked her in and searched her on arrival stepped inside.

“You’re free to go.”

“Huh?”

“No ones pressing charges, but you are getting a caution. If you follow me we can start going through your release papers. You’re a very lucky young woman.” Daisy stood from the bench slowly and frowned.

“Really?”

“Yes, come on, Daisy,” She didn’t need telling twice. She followed the woman down the corridor and into a room where another officer sat with some paperwork laid out on the table for her to sign. As she sat down, the police offer, who she’d learnt from her badge was called PC Kelly Price spoke again, “It’s really late, is there someone we can call to pick you up? If not we’ll arrange for an officer to drop you home. I’ve got a number for your next of kin, Fiona Knight?”

Daisy bit her lip. She wasn’t sure she could handle the embarrassment of being dropped at her building in police car. But she also couldn’t have Steve and Fee knowing about this. She’d got off without charge, so she’d prefer them to remain blissfully unaware. The custody suites were not in the city centre, but slightly out of town. A taxi would cost an arm and a leg, she knew she didn’t have any cash on her. Truthfully, there was only one person she wanted right now, even if she couldn’t bare to see him.

"Erm…please can you call my boyfriend? Tom…he’ll pick me up.”


	13. Chapter 13

It was some time around three thirty in the morning when Tom’s phone started vibrating on his bedside table. He wasn’t really asleep, but he’d managed to relax into a semi-conscious state. It took him a few seconds to register that it was his phone making that annoying buzzing sound near his head.

When he did work it out, he was suddenly wide awake. The only reason his phone would ring at silly o’clock in the morning is because someone was in trouble, or needed him. Daisy.

What he wasn’t expecting was PC Kelly Price from Cambridgeshire Police telling him that his girlfriend had been arrested, and released with a caution, and asking him to pick her up from the station.

He obviously agreed to be there as soon as possible, but remained in a daze as he pulled his jeans and a long sleeved top on, and grabbed his car keys. If he was honest he’d not expected to hear from Daisy again at all, and right now he was sure he was the last person she’d ask for in this sort of situation. But then again, at the moment he was probably the person least likely to lay into her for whatever stupid decision she’d made in a moment of irrational anger. Whatever had happened it was his fault she’d ended up there.

He’d only stayed in Daisy’s little flat for about twenty minutes after she left. He pulled himself together enough to realise she’d left because she didn’t want to be near him, and therefore he should probably make himself scarce because if and when she returned, she wouldn’t be very happy to find him still there. He’d driven himself home, spent a long time in the shower washing off all traces of Danielle, and a good majority of the evening dry heaving into the toilet bowl. He felt horrible, dirty and angry at himself for feeling like that, because he had no one to blame but himself. He’d encouraged the girl and he’d not pushed her away. But every time his mind flashed back to her handling him, and her sinking her mouth over him, and asking her to stop. Twice. That’s when he really felt at his worst. Why hadn’t he just shoved her away? What was wrong with him?

When he arrived at the station, Daisy was still going over her release papers and the Officer he’d spoken to on the phone came to talk to him. At Daisy’s request, she explained that Daisy had been arrested for assault and fortunately the party in question had decided not to press charges, as had the establishment in which the fight occurred. No names, or details were given but Tom could make a pretty good guess as to who had been on the receiving end of the attack and where it had happened.

When Daisy was finally lead out of the secure doors beside the front desk, TOM stood from the chair he’d taken up in the reception area. She looked a wreck. Her make up had worn off, and in its place a light purple and pink bruise lined her right cheek bone. She had a fat lip, and there was still some dried blood on her chin. Her hair, which she always kept immaculate was tied into a scruffy knot on the back of her head, and she was shivering in her high wasted jeans and once white crop top. He was glad that he’d thought to pick up a spare hoody before leaving his flat.

“Here.” Was all he said as he approached her and held the garment out to her. She avoided his gaze as she slipped her arms into the too big hoody and allowed him to do it up. PC Kelly Price and Daisy exchanged a few quiet words, and he heard her mutter some thanks before she headed for the exit and he could only follow. He knew the worst of this probably wasn’t over.

The car journey home was quiet, and although he thought he heard Daisy sniffle a few times, each time he looked at her she was staring out the window. She point blank refused to look at him. However, Daisy was the first one to actually speak, and only as they neared her street, “I don’t want to go back to my flat.”

Tom wasn’t quite sure what to do with that. He’d assumed Daisy would just want to be dropped home and then get as far away from him as possible. But apparently he was wrong. Wordlessly, Tom turned the car in the next junction, and headed towards his own block. By the time they arrived, the sun was just starting to come up.

“Would you like a bath? I can run one for you?” It was the best he could offer, as Daisy made straight for his bedroom, and pulled her pyjamas from the bottom drawer by the side of the bed.

She shook her head, “I just want to go to sleep.”

“Alright.” Tom nodded, “I’ll erm…leave you to it.”

“You need to sleep too.” He hadn’t expected that either. He wasn’t sure where his fiery little Daisy had gone, but the girl in her place wasn’t treating him like he knew he deserved right now, “It’s your bed, Tom.”

Daisy disappeared into the bathroom for a few minutes and Tom used that time to change back into some pyjama bottoms and an old t-shirt. By the time Daisy came back into the room, he had climbed into the bed, and got himself as comfortable as possible. She’d cleaned up her face a little bit and changed into her own nightwear.

Wordlessly, Daisy climbed into her side of the bed, turned so her back was too him and leant over to turn off the bedside lights. The black out curtains meant the room was plunged into darkness and for the first time in a week, Tom managed to close his eyes and fall into a deep sleep.

 

*

 

Tom was still asleep when she woke up.

It felt nice to be in his bed again. Despite the current circumstance, she still found his presence a comfort. His scent on the sheets which wrapped around her, and the warmth of his body which she gravitated closer to in her unconsciousness. She had to consciously fight her instinctive urge to move even closer and wrap herself around him.

She wanted to talk to him. To have it out like adults and tell him how hurt and upset she was. But she couldn’t find the words. She wasn’t even sure what she was doing there, other than the fact she wasn’t sure she could bare to be anywhere else.

So she curled up on her side and watched him as he slumbered next to her. His hair was too long now, and fell over his face and he’d not trimmed his beard in a while, his moustache covered his top lip. She always nagged him to trim it as it went in her mouth when they kissed. She told him it was like flossing her teeth.

His cheek was still red and a little bit swollen from where she’d struck him in her rage and guilt pinched at her. She shouldn’t have hit him, even if he did deserve it. He’d been honest with her, he’d told her as soon as he saw her, he’d not scrimped on the details and everything about his behaviour screamed remorse.

Then there was the part which upset her more than anything, and that was the thought that the nasty little bitch had taken advantage of Tom when he’d been vulnerable. Vulnerable because of her and the fact that she’d stubbornly not told him what he meant to her when she should have. She’d never wanted to break up with him.

But he’d still let the little bitch kiss him, and take liberties with his body. He shouldn’t have let it get that far, he shouldn’t have let it happen at all!

When Tom woke up, Daisy watched him get his baring’s and his eyes locked with hers. They were bright and clear, but there was an uncertainty there when he spoke to her, “Morning, Daisy.”

She wanted to say something back, but words failed her. The second he spoke the anger flared up again, and not knowing what to do, she ignored him and rolled only her back and stared up at the ceiling.  Then a sensation came over her which was one she wasn’t overly familiar with, but recognised instantly, her eyes started to prickle and burn. No, nope, no way. She was not giving him the satisfaction of her tears. Instead she sat up quickly, swung her legs off the bed, got up and headed for the bathroom. This was nothing a nice long bath couldn’t solve.

So an hour later she emerged, wrapped in her towel, and she was relieved to find the bedroom now empty and the bed neatly made, the room smelt of deodorant so she knew Tom had recently got himself dressed. She did the same, thankful for the spare clothes she kept at her boyfriend’s flat. Just jeans and a cut off sweatshirt, but it would do.

When she entered the kitchen, Tom was at the breakfast bar, sipping tea and not eating a bowl of cereal. As always, there was some fresh toast in a toast rack, a tub of Granola and an empty bowl, plate and spoon all set out for her. So she sat herself down and helped herself to some toast and jam, the plum one that his Mum made. It was her favourite.

That was how the day progressed. Well as much of the day that was left. Breakfast was actually at lunch time, owing to the poor nights sleep. Tom made no further attempts too talk to her, and although he didn’t leave the flat he gave her space. He worked, marking papers, whilst she stared at the pages of a book, not reading a single word. Several times she almost spoke to him, she played several conversations out in her head. But she just couldn’t.

But Tom could, apparently.

They’d just eaten dinner. Just a pizza which he’d had in the freezer, and a few oven chips. Daisy ate, he picked and drank another cup of tea. It was odd, he was drinking so much tea, and he’d always been more of a coffee man. But then Daisy remembered he always loaded up on tea when he was stressed. Tom was most definitely stressed.

“Daisy.” She looked up from her book when he said he name. He was standing in front of the sofa where she was curled up at one end, “Can I sit there?” He nodded at the spot next to her. She shrugged, so he took that as permission and sat down next to her, “Listen, Daisy, it’s obvious you don’t want to talk to me right now. I understand. I wouldn’t want to talk to me either.” She was listening to him, she set her book down on her lap and gave him her full attention, “Please don’t take this the wrong way but…why are you here?”

“Don’t you want me here?” Daisy was surprised at how croaky her voice was from a day without talking.

“Of course I do, but not for my sake. Not if being here is hurting you.”

“It’s not for your sake, Tom.” It was the most she’d said to him since he’d picked her up from the police station.

“Okay, well erm…that’s…” Tom paused for a long moment, and Daisy waited as patiently as possible whilst he tried to find the right words, “I don’t understand.”

“What’s not to understand, Tom?”

“I’ve hurt you, and I feel terrible about it. There are no words which can express how sorry I am, and how much I regret my actions. So I can’t even imagine how much you hate me, how angry and betrayed you must feel. I wish I could get away from me right now…”

“I’m here because…last night I was really stupid. I’m not apologising for what I did, the bitch deserved it. But…I could have got in a lot more trouble and I have too much to lose and I let my anger get the better of me. I was scared last night and when I’m scared… I want you.”

“Oh…” Tom’s eyes widened, and he reached a hand out to her, “Daisy, sweet-”

“Don’t!” She shifted her legs from the sofa onto the floor out of his reach, “Don’t touch me.”

“I’m sorry.”

“I know you’re sorry. But you still did it.”

“I know.”

“But you also told me the truth, you didn’t hide it from me. I believe you when you say you didn’t want it to happen and I also know I’m in partly at fault because I left you not knowing what was going on with us-”

“That was no excuse-”

“No it wasn’t. But it happened.” Daisy let out a long sigh, then against her better judgement she uttered the three words which she’d been so desperate to say but didn’t feel he deserved, “I love you.”

“I love you to, I love you so much, Daisy-” He shifted up the sofa towards her, but she stood up before he could reach her.

“But I need time.”

“Of course.”

“What I said yesterday hasn’t changed. You’re my everything, I need you, Tom. But… I’m hurting at the moment, and I don’t know how long it’ll take for me to be alright again. I know if I can forgive you, but you need to let me deal with this in my own way. Today has been a good day, all things considered. So lets do it like that…one day at a time.”

“Okay…wow…yes. One day at a time. Anything you need, darling.” The relief washing over Tom, and the element of disbelief. He wasn’t off the hook, she’d made that perfectly clear. But also they weren’t over, she wasn’t leaving him.

“I need to call Fee, check on William. Then I’ll go to bed. I’ll take his room tonight.”


	14. Chapter 14

The weeks that followed were some of the toughest of Tom’s life.

If he’d thought it had been hard when he and Sophie separated, that was nothing. Dealing with the turmoil of seeing Daisy every single day, and knowing how much he’d hurt her and knowing there was absolutely nothing he could do except give her the time she’d asked for was agonizing. He’d not just broken her heart, he’d managed to break his own.

Their day to day carried as normal. Daisy continued her lessons and he went to work, held lectures, and prepared his students for their exams. In that respect nothing really changed. Except Daisy didn’t seem to want to leave his flat, once Fee brought William back, the two of them remained there with him. Daisy did her own thing and conversation between them was almost non-existent. She didn’t stop him spending time with William though which came as an unexpected relief.

He decided to mostly leave her alone in the hope that when she was ready she’d let him know. He tried not to pander to her. He didn’t attempt to touch her, he would let her decide when she was ready to reintroduce physical affection. But when he received an email to his work account from Danielle a few days later he was sure to immediately show it to Daisy, not prepared to hide anything from her

He hadn’t seen Danielle for a few days and had started to wonder when he’d get the notification that she’d left the course. He toyed with approaching the head of the University and coming clean about what had happened, and had gone as far as making an appointment with the staff and student HR department. But then the email arrived.

It was mostly a lot of waffle. A sort of apology. She felt terrible, and she was embarrassed. But she wanted to return to class, but she just couldn’t face it all the while her face was all bruised up. She admitted the only reason she’d not pressed charges was because it would result in her parents finding out what had happened. But also she was not entirely innocent, Daisy may have started the fight, but she fought back. She’d begged her manager not to take any legal action, and had lost her job as a result. But it didn’t matter as long as she could continue her study.

Daisy read the email, but didn’t have a whole lot to say about it. Though Tom suspected it was because she didn’t want to think about it anymore, she was trying to move on and she made it quite clear he needed to do the same, when she leant over his laptop and clicked the delete button on the email. That was that.

But it was still difficult, and the fact that exams were underway didn’t make things much easier. Daisy was out of the flat nearly all day every day. In the evenings they would eat in silence, one of them would put William to bed then Daisy would study. Then most nights Daisy would sleep in the spare single bed in William’s room, the occasional night she spent in Tom’s bed, she’d go to sleep before him, and be up and out of the house before Tom was even awake.

He still wasn’t sure why Daisy had decided, in spite of everything to spend so much time at his flat. He wasn’t complaining in the slightest, it only gave him hope that she would eventually forgive him and they might return to how they were.

Then one day, things just changed a bit.

“What’s this?” Tom entered his kitchen to see Daisy cooking something that looked pretty extravagant for her. She wasn’t the worlds best cook, she handled the basics, but most of her experimental culinary attempts had disastrous results.

“I’ve made a lasagne,” She nodded at the oven dish in which she’d just finished assembling her pasta, “And there’s salad in the fridge, and garlic bread which I got from the bakery in Waitrose, would you like some wine? I’ve opened a bottle.”

“Um…” Tom was sure it was most Daisy had spoken to him in around a month. Now she seemed surprisingly chirpy and appeared to be cooking for him. It wasn’t just unusual because of how little she’d even really acknowledged him of late, but because it was simply quite out of character for Daisy even by normal standards, “Is there an occasion?” He wasn’t even sure if asking was worth the risk, but he felt he needed to be in on whatever was going on. He picked up the open bottle of Red on the side and poured it into the empty glass on the counter, then he topped up Daisy’s glass.

“That’s it, first year done! I had my last exam this morning.” She grinned picking up her glass and holding it up to him, he obediently clinked his glass against hers. Of course. She’d not filled him in on which exams she’d had on what dates and his own students didn’t finish until next week.

He relaxed, “Congratulations, Darling.” She beamed at that.

“Thank you.”

“Where’s William?”

“He’s in the living room, watching cartoons. I’ll get him to bed in a minute.” She put the lasagne in the oven, and walked round so she was standing next to him, “Do I get a celebratory hug then?”

He wasn’t about to say no, and didn’t hesitate when Daisy walked into him, lacing her arms around his middle and giving him a squeeze. He put his glass down, wrapped his arms around her, and held her for as long as she’d allow. It was seconds, but it meant everything.

 

*

“Are you full?” Daisy looked across the breakfast bar at Tom’s half empty plate, where he’d placed his cutlery neatly across it. William was in bed, and Daisy had served up their dinner. As they’d eaten together at the breakfast bar, Daisy had chatted between mouthfuls about the exams she’d taken.

She knew her change in attitude had taken him by surprise. It wasn’t that she’d just ‘got over it’. But she had spent the best part of three weeks doing exams, and she’d made the most of the distraction. She’d buried herself in her study hoping that simply just being with Tom would help her. It did, mostly. But she knew she had to let him know she was getting there, she could see what her silent treatment was doing to him. But the truth was, she needed to focus on getting through her exams without further distraction.

So she’d decided, once her exams were done with she’d actually do something nice and couple-like. Cook him dinner, have some wine. Talk. Granted, she’d done most the talking. Tom had listened, and nodded, and asked a couple of questions. But he’d not eaten much.

“Yeah, my appetites not been great.”

The pasta had been a bit too al dente. It could have done with a bit longer in the oven, and perhaps a bit more cheese in the bechamel sauce, “It was awful, wasn’t it?” She smirked as she said it, poking her own food around the plate.

Tom chuckled, “Well…the garlic bread was lovely. I also liked how you sliced the cucumber.”

Daisy almost snorted into her wine glass at that, “It was a prepacked salad bowl.”

“Oh.”

“Chocolate Ice cream for pudding, that should be safe.”

“Is it the one with the brownie bits on top?”

“You know it.”

“I don’t deserve you.” As the words left his mouth, Daisy could tell by the widening of his eyes he realised it was an ill-placed comment. No he didn’t deserve her, he was still regaining her trust. But now he was worried that she’d take his words the wrong way and it saddened her that he was treading eggshells around her. They were still a way off getting back to how they were before. Even if she forgave him, how long would it be until he forgave himself?

So, Daisy arched an eyebrow at him, and smirked playfully, “It’s only ice cream, Tom.”

*

It was tingling sensation on his chest which drew Tom slowly from his sleep. The sensation drew lower, and lower and then, his eyes shot open, and his hand flew down, landing firmly on top of Daisy’s and stopping it on his journey south. When he turned to look at her, she was lying on her side, looking a little bit coy.

The previous night, when the movie finished and Tom announced he was done for the evening and needed to sleep, he’d done his best to hide his delight when Daisy decided she would actually join him. She’d not said a word, and had simply followed him to the bedroom. She’d even undressed and changed into her pyjamas in front of him.

Nothing had happened, but Tom hadn’t expected it to. He hadn’t even been sure if he was ready for anything physical between them. They had snuggled a little on the sofa, but that’s all it was. Just snuggling.

“Morning, baby.”

God, it had been so long since she’d called him Baby. If he was honest, it wasn’t his favourite term of endearment. He’d never really seen himself as a ‘Baby’. But to Daisy, he was Baby whenever she was feeling especially affectionate, or more often than not…horny.

“Hey…” His voice was a little dry, his hand still held hers firmly to his lower abdomen. He wanted to let go. He was painfully hard. It had been so very, very long. But if he outrightly stopped her, what would she think. Could he tell her how guilty he still felt? How he still felt sick every time his mind drifted back to Dannielle’s hands on him?

But before he could say anything Daisy lifted her hand and curled her fingers with his. She shifted closer until she was pressed against him, and then, she kissed him.

Oh god, had he missed her. It was stupid but he’d almost forgotten what her body felt like again his. That thought was terrifying, the reality how much he took the simple things for granted. Daisy had the most wonderful body, it was soft and solid all at the same time. She fit him so well. Her taste, that was another thing, even now, morning breath aside, she was delicious. He knew the biscuit-like fragrance which followed her around was from the Oatmeal and Honey shower gel and body lotion she used. But he had no idea how she always tasted so sweet.

He was too caught up to notice that their joined hands hand become trapped between them, and Daisy was moving them downwards. It was when her hand broke away from his, and cupped him through his cotton pyjama bottoms, that he realised exactly what was happening. He pulled back quickly.

“Daisy stop.” She did, without hesitation, she stopped and pulled away, removing her hands from him entirely.

“What’s the matter, Tom?”

“It’s not…I’m not…Oh bloody hell. I love you, Daisy, so please don’t take this the wrong way. I’m not saying I don’t want to have sex with you…but I really think we need to talk first.”

In typical Daisy fashion she rolled her eyes, and exhaled a long exasperated sigh. Daisy was not the biggest fan of talking, Tom knew that. But he also knew that communication was their downfall and there was no way he was going to risk losing her again. Even if it meant pulling her out of her comfort zone and making the two of them have an actual conversation for once.

“Alright.”

“Okay…”

“I’m listening.”

“Yeah…erm…” Tom reached out and took her hand in his, giving it a squeeze, “I just… I know it’s still early days, these last few weeks have been…horrible. I know you’ve not completely forgiven me-”

“Tom, I -”

“No, let me say this please.” Daisy nodded, “I know you’ve not completely forgiven me. I know it’s not that simple. But…even if and when you do. I’m not sure if I’ll have forgiven myself. I’m not sure I ever will, and I don’t know how to get past that, and I’m not certain that us…sweeping it all under the…sex… is healthy. I’m terrified of losing you and I don’t want to do anything to risk that whist we’re so fragile.”

“Wow.” Daisy nodded to herself, “Is that what you think I’m trying to do? Just…use sex as a way of not dealing with it?”

“Well…not you specifically. Both of us. It’s what we’re good at, isn’t it? Sex… is really what we do best. It’s always great. Every argument we’ve ever had, we have sex and make up. But this isn’t just another argument.”

“No, it’s not. But…you’re wrong. I mean…I know you that’s not what you want to hear. Not just because of this, but because…well you’re Professor Thomas Hiddleston, and you’re always right,” Tom smirked at that. Even now, through all this, she was baiting him, “I’m not good at the talking thing, simply because…I think it’s a waste of time. We can talk about everything, but it’s not going to change what’s happened is it? I told you I needed time, time is what I’ve got. I’ve got all the time in the world. But to heal? Talking isn’t going to heal us. But…physical intimacy might help because… like you’ve just pointed out, we’re very good at that. Some couples are great at strategy board games, or like… Couples Karaoke…us…we’re fucking brilliant at sex. But it’s not just sex, it’s…taking care of the other’s needs.”

“I never thought about it like that.” Tom murmured, allowing her words to absorb.  

“We don’t have to have sex. Not if you don’t want to, I won’t make you. I understand…but…perhaps you could do something for me? Start small? Work our way up?”

Tom couldn’t help but smirk a little at Daisy's wide pleading eyes. He couldn’t say no to her. He didn’t want to. She needed him and she was right, he needed her too. They needed to heal and no amount of talking was going to do that job. But some physical closeness could put them on the right path.

“I think...I could probably manage that, darling.” Daisy smiled, a big genuine grin. Possibly the first real smile in weeks. Tom took the initiative this time. He leant over to kiss her fully, rolling her onto her back and covering her body with his own as he did so, “You just lay back sweetheart, I’ll make sure you’re well looked after.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wasn't planning to update again so quickly, but I had some time! You'll also notice that Daisy and Tom are nearing the end of their story ::(   
> Thank you to everyone who's left kudos and commented so far, you're the reason I keep writing!

“Oh god, it’s hot.” Daisy rolled her eyes and turned to look at Tom. He lay on his back, across the picnic blanket, one arm slung over his face. It was hot. It was the hottest day of the year so far in fact. It was also the day of the annual Long Melford Summer Fete, and they’d decided to visit home for a week to spend it with their families.

“Take your shirt off, no one cares.”

“I care. Not all of us are blessed with Mediterranean blood, I’ll burn to a crisp.”

“I’ll rub sun cream on you. I’ll do you, then I’ll let you do me.” Tom moved his arm, and leant up on his elbows, arching a brow at Daisy.

“Daisy, this is a family event.”

“Fine,” She huffed, “We could go in the beer tent.”

“I’d rather not. It’s like a sauna in there.” He grumbled.

“Christ, Tom. What crawled up your arse today? We’re meant to be having fun, all you’ve done is whinge.”

“Sorry, love…it’s just the heat, and I’m tired, I hardly slept last night…” His lip quirked and he gave her a cheeky wink.

“I know, worth it though, right?” Daisy leant over and brushed her lips over his bristled jaw.

“Hmm, so worth it. Think we could have an early night tonight?”

“Can’t. Barbeque at your Mum’s remember. We’ll have to head back soonish. Emma’s down tonight too…”

It had been an odd couple of months, but things were almost back to normal. Now it was the summer holidays and the break from classes and work had made a huge difference. They’d spent a lot of time together, all three of them, Daisy, Tom and William. Days out, a weekend on the coast and Tom and Daisy had even attended their first wedding as a couple.

Actually, it was the first wedding Daisy had attended full stop. Tom had struggled to believe her when she’d told him that. But she had no real family and few real friends. Daisy had enjoyed it immensely. It was one of Tom’s old school friends, one she’d actually met a few times before, Dominic and his now wife Jasmine. They’d attended the meal in London, Jasmine was a scientist and had recently finished a three year stint working at a lab in Switzerland.

Daisy has been floored by how the geeky little, plane Jane scrubbed up. She was honestly breath-taking in a beautiful floaty white dress with diamante belt at the empire line. The wedding was at a gorgeous stately home in Hampshire, and it was only a little bit awkward that Sophie was also in attendance.

But the difference now, was that Daisy was quite familiar with Tom’s older friends. She had been welcomed into the group and despite her being from quite a different background, and they liked her. But also, she and Tom were taken seriously as a couple. She wasn’t just his plus one, she was his partner and it was a nice feeling. Unlike Sophie, who’s date was not the Doctor she’d boasted about before, but an older man. By older, he had to be at least sixty-five and he was boring as sin. Daisy had caught Tom’s eye when he’d been introduced, and he’d stifled his amusement with a cough.

Later they’d both laughed. God, the woman was pathetic and Daisy knew it was the first time Tom was actually realising what a nightmare his ex-girlfriend was. He swore blind she wasn’t so awful when they were together, but it was entirely plausible he’d just been blinded by love.

The most significant part of that day just over a fortnight earlier has been the realisation of what she actually wanted for her own future. Her future with Tom and the future for her son, her family.  

As much as she’d been enjoying the celebration and in parts completely awed by it, there had been something nagging. A feeling in the pit of her stomach. Tom had been holding her hand when Dominic and Jasmine said their vows and whether he’d done it consciously or not, his grip on her hand had momentarily tightened when the couple concreted their commitment to one another.  

It wasn’t jealousy. She couldn’t be jealous of a woman she hardly knew. It was more of a... realisation. Why couldn’t she have this? She’d never considered it before, marriage. A wedding. She wasn’t sure why, she guessed before Tom she never thought she’d meet anyone she loved enough to commit to in that manner. It had always just been her. Then it was her and William. Now it was her, William and Tom.

But then, later she’d been in the loos. She was in a stall when she heard the familiar voices of Jules and Joanna, some of the partners of Tom’s friends. Ones she knew well enough, they’d had dinner at their houses and been out a couple of times.

“God this is gorgeous isn’t it... I’m a bit jealous actually, this place was fully booked when Chris and I were planning our wedding.”

“A bit pretentious though, god that’s nearly all the boys married off...who’s left? Jamie, Eddie and...Tom?”

“Yeah just the three of them. Wonder who will be next? Jamie is divorced mind, so he doesn’t count...Tom and Daisy are sweet. You can tell they’re crazy about each other. They’ve been together a while now too.”

Daisy's heart swelled at that. She wasn’t a soppy person but when it came to Tom he was her weakness. They were crazy about each other. Despite all the crap they’d been through recently it was the one unwavering fact that didn’t change. The idea that Tom’s friends saw her as wife material was the highest form of compliment.

“Doubtful. Can you really see Tom getting down on one knee again? After last times humiliation.”

“Yeah. You’re right, he said to Chris once...never again. Bless him. He’s such a dear man...talking of, can you believe Sophie turned up with that bore?”

“Tell me about it, he must be about eighty...” their voices faded off and the bathroom door slammed shut behind them as they left.

She sat on the at toilet lid feeling deflated. They’d meant no harm, she knew if they knew she’d overheard, they’d be mortified. Nothing ill was said against her, but their words hit home. She loved Tom, she wanted to marry him, eventually. But he was never going to ask her. No matter how much she meant to him, he was never going to risk a repeat of the rejection he’d suffered before. It had taken him years to recover from the initial pain but the damage still ran deep and psychologically, Daisy knew he’d never get over it completely.

If she wanted that future with Tom, she would have to ask for it.

Daisy was an impulsive sort. Once the seed was there it continued to grow and she spent the majority for the following fortnight mulling it over. Things were still fragile between her and Tom and she knew she couldn’t do anything until she was one hundred percent sure exactly what she was going to say.

It wasn’t a question of if. It was a question of how and when. Daisy had narrowed herself down to three options. She could just drop hints and hope Tom realised that she’d never reject him like Sophie had. But she’d dismissed that option quickly, because as smart as Tom was, he was also quite oblivious when it came to matters of the heart. She could simply drop it into conversation, like “I’d really like to marry you, just so you know.” But even that meant she was putting the ball in Tom’s court. Daisy knew the only way she could ensure Tom got the message fully was by being the one to propose.

So she ended speaking to the one person who she’d become almost as close with as Tom. His Mum. She and Diana were great friends and the older lady adored her, it was obvious. Before Daisy had moved to Cambridge she’d spend a great deal of time with her, being in her home reminded her of Tom, his Mum had the same calming presence.

“I want to marry Tom.” She’d basically just come out with it. Over the phone whilst Tom had taken William down the park.

“Oh...my...dear darling girl!” Diana had practically squealed down the phone, “Of course you do. It takes an idiot not to see how much you love him.”

“I know he’s not going to ask me though. Because of Sophie...so I want to ask him. I want to propose.”

The line fell silent for a few seconds. She could almost hear Diana’s thoughts. It was unconventional, but Daisy wasn’t the sort to care what other people thought of her.

“Well…you and Tom have never been the type of couple to do things the normal way.”

“What’s normal?” Daisy giggled a little, “Will you help me?”

“Of course, what do you need?”

 

*

 

He knew something was up. Mostly because Daisy was in a terribly chirpy mood.

Not that Daisy was of a miserable disposition normally, but she’d just been unusually chipper. They’d planned to spend a couple of hours at the Summer Fete. It was special to Tom, because he considered that to be where they shared their first kiss. Even though Daisy had since told him that she’d kissed him on her birthday, seconds before he’d thrown up at her feet, and he hated that he had no recollection. He did wonder sometimes seriously what he did to deserve her. He’d messed up so many times.

Fee had announced she would look after William as it was far too hot to have him out in the open sun. She was right, it was too hot for him too but Daisy was set on the fete. She’d packed a picnic blanket and books. She loved the sun, but he was too fair for it. The heat made him grouchy and no matter how much factor fifty he slathered on, he burnt.

But the one good thing about the hot days was the pleasant warm evenings. Perfect barbeque whether.

His mum had told him his sister and the family would be arriving that afternoon and staying a couple of days, so she wanted to have a little gathering. Then the invitation was extended to Steve and Fiona, because, as his Mum said, they were basically family now. Also it was easier for them to get evenings together since hiring more staff for the pub.

There was something about Daisy in the summer. Perhaps because it reminded him of when they’d met, and the long days they spent together in the sun, but she seemed more beautiful than ever. She glowed, if that was even possible? And she’d stopped with all the fake tan some while ago now, it was purely natural.

But today in particular, she was spectacular. Her sunny disposition helped, but so did the beautiful dress he’d never seen before. It was a black summer dress, with big white daisies all over it. With thin straps at the shoulders, and a little dip at the chest, it showed just a flash of cleavage. It fit to every single curve until her hips where it flared out and finished just above the knee.

Also these days Daisy wore a more natural look, and it suited her. She still layered it on when they went out, or if there was an occasion for it. She said once she hated looking like her Mum, but since she’d passed, Daisy had become a lot more relaxed about the features she’d inherited. Tom loved her all the more for it.

She was beautiful, and he knew he was so bloody lucky to have her.

It had been a lovely evening so far. His mood mellowed as soon as the searing sun had lowered, and he was much happier with the slight breeze in his Mum’s back garden. His nieces had played with William on the lawn, they adored him, and for the first time his sister was giving Daisy the time of day. He wondered if his Mum had, had a word with her.

Still, he did get the feeling there was something a little…not off… different.

He felt like something was going on and he wasn’t part of it.

He didn’t say anything to Daisy as she’d just tell him he was being a paranoid old man. Besides he highly doubted Daisy had anything to do with it. This was his Mum’s doing. Whatever it was. He wouldn’t have even given it a second thought, except Diana was behaving oddly. He’d gone inside to fetch a beer from the fridge, and seen a bottle of Champagne chilling. Verve Clicquot. The yellow label had caught his eye and he pulled it out curiously. It wasn’t unusual for his Mum to keep Champagne in the house, but it was only in the fridge at Christmas, and on very special occasions. Before he even had chance to ask, his Mum was in the kitchen, snatching it from his hands, and shoving it back on the shelf, slamming the fridge shut, almost closing his hands in the door as she did.

“Don’t touch that, what do you think you’re doing in here, get outside!” Diana had snapped, shooing him towards the backdoor.

“I was getting a beer!”

“They’re in the other fridge, in the utility room.”

“Alright, bloody hell…” Tom held his hands up and started for the little room to the side of the kitchen to find himself a drink, “Oh, have you seen Daisy?”

“She ran home with Fee, she was going to put William in his pyjamas so if he gets tired she can just put him down in the spare room.”

“Right, okay.”

Tom finally settled back into one of the wicker chairs on the patio, and he continued his earlier conversation with his brother in law. Mostly about Tennis, Wimbledon had just finished, and it was nice to have someone to chat about it with, as Daisy had little interest. It was moments later that his girlfriends voice could be heard from inside the house.

“Go on then, go and find Tom.” He turned in time to see his favourite little man trotting from the direction of the back door, his Mum not far behind. He had a big smile on his little round face, and clutched a black box to his chest. Tom frowned, and he bent down for William, hands outstretched.

“Hey buddy, what have you got there?”

“Tom, Tom, for you!” William was pushing the box into Tom’s hands, whilst Tom attempted to settle the excitable toddler on his lap.

“For me?” Tom’s eyes widened, as he eventually took the box, which his realised was leather coated, and inscribed on top with a familiar logo. Omega. A watch? Tom glanced up briefly towards Daisy, who stood nearby, and she nodded a little at him, her eyes sparkling. So Tom opened the box.

Inside sat the most stunning timepiece. A large round face, with constellation dials, a classic design. The watch was fastened by a stainless steel bracelet with slim links, and in the centre of the face it read Omega De Ville. It was a beautiful piece of men’s jewellery, really special and exactly the style he’d choose for himself, should he ever be in a position to treat himself to something so extravagant. He could only take a guess and how much this sort of thing had cost. He was speechless. He wanted to ask Daisy why on earth William was handing this to him? He didn’t have a watch, she knew that, he’d told her he’d smashed up the one Sophie had brought him, but even that was nowhere near the quality of this.

He wasn’t really aware of the silence that had fallen around him, or the eyes of his family fixed on him as he tried to comprehend exactly what was happening. Then William grabbed his attention again.

“Tom, look!” The little boy patted his podgy belly, and that’s when Tom noticed it for the first time. He wasn’t wearing the usual shorty pyjamas Daisy usually dressed him in, in the summer months. The t-shirt was blue with some bright yellow words across the front.

‘WILL YOU MARRY MY MUMMY?’

Tom’s throat went dry and for a second he forgot how to breath. He held onto William a little tighter. He wasn’t sure if that was because he was worried he might drop him, or he needed the support. He gripped the open leather box so hard in one hand that his knuckles had turned white.

“What…Daisy what is this?”

She moved closer, coming up to side of the wicker chair and dropping to the floor, balancing on one knee. She took the watch from his hands, and removed it from it’s box. She set the box down on the floor next to her and took Tom’s hand in hers, “This is me, asking you to marry me.”

He heard the gasp that was quite clearly from his sister, and the excited squeak that escaped his mothers lips. There was a little flurry of conversation from where Steve and Fee sat, when he glanced up, they looked as shocked as he felt and he instantly knew they had absolutely no knowledge of Daisy’s intent. His Mum knew though, that was quite obvious.

What was he supposed to say? This was crazy. Was she serious? He supposed she must be, if she was down on one knee presenting him with this stunning watch as a token of her love and commitment to him. But Daisy was impulsive and never once had she even mentioned marriage to him. He loved her, more than he knew possible, but after everything they’d been through in recent months, was she seriously considering this as the next logical step in their relationship?

“Say something, Tom.” Daisy’s voice was barely above a whisper, and when he caught her eye it was clear his silence was worrying her. Her eyes were a little glassy and Tom felt sick as the memory of rejection by Sophie flashed into his mind. He couldn’t subject Daisy to this.

“I er…could we maybe, have a talk, in private?” Tom asked, not letting go of her hand. Instead he squeezed it, hoping to reassure her and offered a small smile. He let William slip off his knee and he ushered him towards Fee, who scooped the little boy into her arms, “Come on, Daisy. Come with me.”

He picked up the empty watch box, and stood up pulling Daisy with him, and silently he took her inside the house and away from prying eyes and ears.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! What a journey, but its finally reached its conclusion. Here it is. The final chapter. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who had left kudos and commented, I do try and reply to you all, but I'm sorry if I've missed any of you. 
> 
> Enjoy!

When the bedroom door shut behind them, Daisy felt dread in the pit of her stomach. She knew Tom would be shocked by her proposal. Maybe even a little hesitant. But she’d been so sure of his love for her, she hadn’t doubted he wouldn’t simply accept. She assumed accepting her proposal might even be a knee jerk reaction for him. There was little Tom said no to when it came to Daisy. He’d not even properly looked at the watch.

Even so, she was comforted by the fact that he hadn’t let go of her hand. Even now as they stood in the bedroom, his bedroom at his Mum’s house, where they’d shared so many firsts. He didn’t speak for a while, and then he seemed to notice the watch which still hung loosely from the fingers on her free hand. He tossed the box on the bed and reached for the jewellery. But she snatched it back.

“No! Not if you don’t want it.” She snapped a little harsher than she intended.

“Daisy…I…I don’t even understand what is happening right now?” He pressed his thumb and forefingers to his temples and scrunched up, “What is going on? Please explain because…I’m so confused.”

“There’s not much to explain, Tom. I love you. I want to marry you. I knew you’d never ask me, for obvious reasons. So I decided to ask you.” Daisy shrugged, like it was obvious. It was obvious to her.

“When did you decide? Because you’ve never once mentioned marriage to me. We’ve been together two years almost, and not once have you ever even suggested you wanted to get married.” He sounded almost annoyed at her.

“I didn’t really know until recently. But I knew if I suggested it you’d probably freak out.”

“So you proposed instead?”

“Yes.”

“We can’t get married, Daisy. I love you, but this is…mad. Honestly, I mean… it’s not that I don’t want to spend my life with you. I’ve told you enough times that I only see a future with you.”

“So why can’t we get married?” She wasn’t upset. Just annoyed, Tom was missing the point. Again.

“Because… there is a lot we need to sort out first. We’ve just experienced a bit of a…rough patch. I don’t think we should rush into marriage when there are other things we need to talk about first.”

“Such as?”

“Well…our living arrangements for one.”

“What about them?”

“I was hoping we might move in together first.”

Daisy’s eyes widened for a second, as realisation hit her. He didn’t even know, “Tom…I’ve been living with you for over two months. I handed the keys to the flat back in June. I haven’t spent a night away from you since…that night.”

“You’ve moved in with me?” His expression was incredulous.

“Yes. I mean, I assumed you knew I wasn’t going anywhere. I told you I didn’t want to be anywhere else. All of my stuff is there, I’ve taken over half of your wardrobe, I wanted to talk to you about getting a new one because it’s really not big enough, and you must have noticed William’s toys…”

“Well, yes I suppose I’d noticed a few more things around the place.”

“So?”

“So what?”

“Don’t you want to marry me?”

“Of course I do.”

“So, is that a yes?”

“I don’t…I’m not…”

“Seriously, Tom? What is the problem?” Daisy snatched her hand back from his finally, and rested both hand on her hips, still holding onto the watch.

“It should have been me who asked you.” Tom sighed, stepping closer, reaching for her. He wrapped one hand around her waist, tugging her into his body and the other took the hand holding the watch, so he could bring it into his eyeline, “How did you even afford this, Daisy?” His tone was almost disapproving.

“With my Mother’s money.”

“Ah.”

“If I’d waited for you, I’d have been waiting forever. I didn’t want to wait.”

“I’d have asked, if I knew it was what you wanted.” His eyes were sincere.

“Well telling you would have taken the element of surprise out of it. But…also I didn’t want to put that pressure on you. Dropping hints would have been pointless too, you didn’t even notice I’d moved in with you.” Her lips curved into a smile, and she let out a little giggle.

“That is true.”

“That’s why I asked out there, in front of everyone. You know…witnesses. So it was very clear what I was asking you.”

“I’m sorry, Daisy. I sort of ruined that for you. It was a beautiful proposal and I messed it all up.”

“It’s okay.”

“Ask me again.” His eyes burnt into hers, his face was close. His lips millimetres from her own. She wanted to kiss him so badly.

“Hmm?”

“Ask me again.” He repeated.

“Oh!” Daisy realised what he was asking, “Tom, will you marry me?”

“Yes. It would be an honour darling.”

“Really?” Daisy arched a brow. Wanting to be certain that he wasn’t just saying yes for her sake.

“I’m sure.” Then without another word, he pressed his lips to hers.

 

*

 

“Do you want to do the honours?” Tom asked, pulling back and holding out his left arm, for Daisy to fasten on the watch.

“I will, but look at it first.” She pushed it into his hands and turned it over.

“What? Oh…” It was then Tom caught sight of the engraving on the back of the face. He’d not had chance to really study it out of its box.

_I do love nothing in the world so well as you: is that not strange?_

“It’s Shakespeare-”

“Much Ado…our first official date.”

“Well it wasn’t really a date. We’d been to the theatre before”

“It was our first date as more than friends. I love you so much, I’m so lucky, the luckiest man…” He smiled, feeling the sting of welcome tears. He was always the emotional one, but when he locked eyes with Daisy again, he was shocked to see several tears trickling down her cheeks, despite the huge smile adorning her perfect lips, “Oh Love, my darling, you’re crying!”

“Happy tears!”

“You never cry.”

“I know.” But she made no move to wipe them away.

“We should go back down, shouldn’t we?” Tom sighed, realising their families were probably going mad with suspense back down in the garden, he was surprised no one had come to check on them yet.

“Not yet…” Daisy quickly took the watch and somewhat hastily fastened it onto his wrist, before grabbing his hand and dragging him towards the bed, “You see, I sort of planned that once you’d said yes, and everyone had congratulated us, that I might drag you up here for a quickie. Our first shag as an engaged couple. But whilst we’re up here, we might as well…you know…two birds and all that.”

Tom stood at the foot of the bed, stunned as Daisy shuffled up, and lifted her dress, revealing a distinct lack of undergarments. He knew he shouldn’t be that surprised, he knew his fiancée well enough, to expect such behaviour from her now. Yes…his fiancée.

“Have you been sans knickers all day?”

“Not all day…since we got back from Melford.”

“Oh.” That was at least four hours. She’d been sitting next to him, surrounded by their friends and family, and she’d not been wearing any underwear, “You really want to celebrate our engagement with a…quickie?”

“Well for now, obviously tonight we’ll take a bit more time. Now hurry up Tom, I need you.”

He didn’t need to be told twice. He was already hard, he’d been straining against his underwear from the first sight of her damp pussy when she’d revealed herself to him. He unzipped his jeans, and pushed them down over his arse, along with his boxers, only as far as his thighs. Far enough for his cock to spring free. He lunged across the bed, and settled himself between Daisy’s spread thighs, wasting no time in sealing his mouth over hers once more.

They kissed heatedly for a few seconds, and Tom slipped a hand between them. He grasped his cock and used it to rub between Daisy’s folds, finding her already beautifully wet and ready for him.

“Christ, Daisy.”

“Future Mrs. Hiddleston.”

“Shut your dirty little mouth.” Tom smirked, and with that sunk into her warmth. Daisy quickly had her legs wrapped around his hips and he was thrusting at an unrelenting pace. Each impact drew a breathless yelp from Daisy’s lips, and her hand dropped between them so she could rub herself, “That’s is baby, touch yourself, fuck… come for me, you’re so wet, I want to feel you come on my cock, yes, fuck…please, please…”

“I’m gonna come, don’t stop, just…keep…right…there…uh…uh…” Daisy’s hips lifted from the bed, and her thighs clamped hard around Tom’s hips. She cried out, loudly, eyes open locked on his as her orgasm washed over her. Tom’s thrusts slowed, then stopped as Daisy’s walls clenching around his cock brought him very suddenly to his own release.

Tom collapsed to one side, and Daisy’s body was pulled with his. He held her close as they lay motionless, regaining their regular pattern of breathing.

“Well, that was the absolute definition of a quickie.” Tom chuckled, pushing his lips to the top of Daisy’s head.

“A new record I think,” Daisy’s agreed, nuzzling his t-shirt, “And amazing timing, we’re awesome.”

“Heheheh.”

“Ick…I’m a mess, I better clean up.”

“Then we really must go and put that lot out of their misery.”

“Diana is so gonna tell you off. She’s been so excited. I think she loves me more than you.” Daisy joked.

“Please don’t talk about my Mum whilst my cocks still inside you.” Tom cringed, and Daisy rolled her eyes and finally detangled herself from him and headed for the bathroom.

 

A little while later the newly engaged couple returned to the garden, hand in hand with quite smug grins on their faces. Outside the adults were chatting away in low, worried tones, the girls were out of sight, and William lay across Fee’s lap, fast asleep. Steve saw them first, and coughed loudly, making everyone aware of their presence.

Everyone turned, and looked at them expectantly. Several seconds of silence and then Diana piped up, “Well?”

“He said yes.” Daisy squeaked, holding up their joined hands and showing off the watch.

A little cheer erupted from the table, and the group applauded. From there it was a flurry of excitement. Diana hugged both of them, then Fee offloaded William to Steve, and told Daisy off for telling Diana and not her.

“I can’t believe you didn’t tell me you were going to propose!” She admonished, hitting her foster daughters arm lightly.

“I wanted it to be a surprise, so I told as few people as possible.” Daisy defended herself.

“So you told Mum, the village gossip!” Tom joked, his arm round his Mother’s shoulders, as Diana kept her arms securely around her Son’s middle, with the biggest, proudest smile plastered all over her face/

“Excuse me? I’ll have you know I’m a brilliant secret keeper, you had no idea. You should have seen your face!” She shoved her son playfully.

“Yes, you looked like you were going to throw up.” Emma had been very quiet until that point. Tom hadn’t really thought to look for her reaction, what with all the excitement. She was now standing in front of them, looking quite serious.

“Em…” Tom started.

“Mum said you don’t do anything the conventional way, Daisy,” Emma spoke directly to Daisy, “And that you’re really good for Tom.”

“Oh, well I don’t know-” Daisy started.

“I can see you make him happy. It’s nice to have my big brother back. He’s a complete idiot most of the time, but he’s a good man, and I’m really glad he’s found a good woman.” Then to Tom and Daisy’s complete and utter surprise, Emma stepped forward and opened her arms to her future sister in law. Daisy gratefully accepted the hug.

Then she moved to her brother and hugged him also, and spoke into his ear as she did, “By the way, you both stink of sex. No guesses what took you guys so long.”

Tom looked horrified as his sister pulled away and gave him an evil smirk, although Daisy couldn’t help but laugh. She wrapped her arms around her new fiancé, and tiptoed up to peck his cheek, “Had to get him to say yes somehow.” She jested, and Emma’s eyes grew to saucers.

“Okay, yeah, excuse my Fiancée, she’s obviously joking.” Tom shook his head, “Mum, are you gonna fetch that Champagne now? I think a toast and a stiff drink is in order.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now for a little announcement!!!
> 
> You didn't think I could possibly leave it there did you? 
> 
> Coming later in 2019:
> 
> 'Flowers in the Window'   
> Daisy and Tom will be back and up to their usual mischief.


End file.
